


The Presidents Son

by Some1sprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Allison Argent is a Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Always a girl Stiles, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bodyguard Derek Hale, But which Stilinski, Chris Argent Feels, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Girl!Stiles, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore is actually nice to Stiles, John Stilinski and Chris Argent are brothers, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Or so Derek thinks, President Talia Hale, Protective Derek, Stiles is different, Stiles kills Kate, Stilinski Twins, Tech Guy Danny, There are a lot of Alphas, Travel, Werewolf Mates, Who is the other twin, but just dont know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1sprincess/pseuds/Some1sprincess
Summary: Stiles was a normal teenage kid... okay that wasnt true, she was far from normal which is how she found herself taking a bullet for President Talia with the infamous Derek Hale near by.





	1. Chapter 1

          It was a beautiful clear blue sky kind of day, those kinds of days where there was a light breeze that just brushed through the trees that lined the DC streets. Stiles walked out of her house in skinny jeans, a graphic tee that had the superman logo with her favorite red zip up hoodie. She was making her way down the street to her jeep to get ready to go to school when she noticed a crowd of people all walking in the same direction. Of course, like always, Stiles curiosity got the better of her and since she had a free period she could see what the fuss was about for a little while. She made it close enough to get pulled into the crowd following everyone else until she made it to a large arena like area where everyone abruptly stopped and Stiles looked up to the stage to see President Talia Hale who was standing at a podium. Talia was probably a solid 10 minutes into whatever speech she had been giving and of course Stiles was listening to one of her favorites presidents speaking but she did notice that it was really only with one ear.  
          Stiles looked just passed the president where the notorious Derek Hale was standing, he wasn't just the President's son though, he was the head of her security and had a reputation for being the best. She took the moment to admire the man all sparkly green eyes as if they were trying to mimic a meadow, fresh in the early morning dew. Which of course was only enhanced by his dark black hair that shined a dark blue like the wings of a raven. Derek was in a dark grey suit that when he crossed his arms; like he always did, a lot like he was even doing now, pulled the fabric tight over the muscles in his arms.  
          Being so caught up in the view though she didn't notice when all of a sudden those dark green eyes snapped in her direction, of course when she did though Stiles, being the spastic girl she was, almost jumped about two feet in the air almost dropping her bag. She diverted her eyes looking over the crowd, she noticed the metal gates that were keeping everyone back from the stage, with a bodyguard every 20 feet ‘well that's not good’ she thought to herself. Stiles was maybe a hundred feet from where the stage was and was looking just to the left when there was a light that shined over the side of someone's head. There was a brick that dropped to the pit of her stomach, that was never a good sign. Her head flew around, her eyes searching for any open windows, she hoped Derek wasn't stupid enough to not put guards on the tops of the buildings cause that would only broaden the scope of opportunities.  
          It took moments for Stiles to notice that straight across from the amphitheater there was a window open and Stiles could just see where there was a blonde woman putting together a sniper rifle, she wasn't guite finished and didn't seem to noticed that Stiles had seen her. Stiles debated on who it would be easier to get to because she needed to do something and she really did not have time to explain what was going on to a guard or cop. Stiles was currently on the track team and one of the fastest on her team but even with that she didn't know that she could get across the street and up the at least 15 flights of stairs. She looked back to the president and even with the five to six guards she would have to get through she figured it would be a lot quicker to get to the president.  
          Pushing her way through the crowed she tried to draw the least amount of attention to herself, she needed to have as much of a surprise time as she could get. “Excuse me” “move!’ She used her elbows in people's sides to move them quicker and when she got closer she took a running start to jump over the metal fence for two reasons. One was to get enough momentum to get over it, the fence went up to about the middle of her chest so she had to give a good jump to get over it. The second reason was so that when she landed, which she did perfectly between two guards, she had enough of that momentum to keep going, for obvious reasons.  
          The moment her feet hit the ground she made a beeline for the stairs, she managed to get to the top of them when the first security guard came at her. She whipped her backpack hitting him square in the gut managing to keep a hold of strap so that when it came back towards her she could use the force of the bag to come around hitting him square in the side of the head only to lose the grip on the bag. Of course she didn’t mind so much because at that time she dropped to one knee and swung her other leg around taking the guard's feet out from under him causing him to slam down into the ground. When she stood back up there was a hand that came up and grabbed the back of her sweatshirt, This was one of Stiles’ favorite moves, she pull her arms out of the sweatshirt keeping a hold of the cuffs, she pulled against the guard so that it was tight in his hand so that she could jump straight over his head. Once she landed on the other side the jacket was pulled to the man's throat where she tied it tight enough to choke him.  
          Once again Stiles looked back up to the open window to see the blonde woman had finished assembling the rifle and now had it pointed out the window where stiles could see her trying to line up her shot. Stiles turned to see a red dot on the President's chest. There were two guards that placed themselves in her path. Stiles was officially in panic mode, she dropped down and pushed herself into the quickest run so that when she got close enough to the two of them she jumped, placed a hand on each one of their shoulders and flipped over them. When she landed she jumped again this time throwing her body sideways and prayed to whatever God was up there that she was on time. She found out that she was, when a shot rang out and if felt like something very large and very hard slammed into her shoulder. There was also so much power behind the bullet that it sent her flying backwards and into the President. Of course, when they both landed on the ground if felt like a red hot fire had just exploded in her shoulder.  
          Stiles immediately had to roll off of the President as she clutched at her shoulder in agonizing pain. What made it so much worse was when there were two hands that came down and grabbed under her arms to pull her up off the ground. “Holy shit boys that really hurts, did you not just see me take a bullet to the shoulder” of course they didn't answer but instead just slammed her into a chair that came out of nowhere. Stiles tried to lean forward to grab at her shoulder again, the blood getting on her finger tips but before she could actually touch anything she was being yanked backwards and her arms were being placed in cuffs. She let out a very loud groan “guys seriously I just saved the President is this anyway to treat a girl.”  
          Her world was spinning as one of them came to stand in front of her “who are you, who are you working for and how did you know that was going to happen?”  
          She rolled her eyes and let her head drop, it was taking a lot for her to keep conscious “if I was working for someone don't you think I wouldn't have stopped it?”  
          “Look what I had thrown at me” there was a few small coughs “holy shit, how do you even pronounce that name?”  
          Stiles head shot up to see that the man had started rummaging through her bag and was now looking at her license “hey stop that, don't touch my stuff, I have rights!” The man held it up and showed one of the other guards both of them laughing and trying to pronounce that but at the same time Stiles was having a really hard time getting her eyes to focus but she did want them to stop as they started to pass it around. “I said stop” her head dropped, she was losing focus losing consciousness really “I said I wasn't working with anyone”.  
           The guy that had her license had passed it off to one of the other guards and had come to kneel down in front of her, pointing at her shirt “guess your not as super”  
           Stiles squinted at him “really, did you really just go there” she let her head fall back down trying to just breath “my dead grandmother makes up better comebacks”  
          “ENOUGH” Stiles was able to lift her head enough to see the President snatch her ID right out of the man’s hand “uncuff her right this instant” Stiles dropped her head back down the pain in her shoulder so bad that it was making her whole body shake, she could feel her shirt soaked with her own blood. When they uncuffed her hands she lost her balance and started to fall towards the President but before she could Derek was there taking her and placing her flat on the ground. She hadn't noticed all the commotion until Derek had moved her, Stiles was able to see that everyone was running, everyone was screaming and she could see all the sirens going off. There in the distance Stiles could see the group of cops coming towards the front stage trying to get everyone out safely.  
          “Stiles! Let me in, let me through that’s me daughter, that’s my Stiles let me in!”  
          Hey eyes closed for maybe a minute too long “shit” it took only a moment longer for her father to get into view or at least her very fuzzy view “hey daddy-o” but before Stiles could really explain anything to him everything went black.


	2. Derek learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek stays to watch over Stiles, partially because he thinks shes not so innocent and partially because his wolf wont let him leave.

          Derek stood in Stiles hospital room the smell of pain and adderall filling his nose, there was something else to her scent but he couldn't quite figure out what it was though. She was cute he would admit that, only to himself of course and even that he was a little hesitant with but she was all pale skin, long brown hair and moles and for some reason that to Derek was… Hot. The moles were everywhere on her though and they seemed to accentuate her spastic ways at least when she wasn't unconscious. He didn't know how she had managed to get past some of his best guards but she had. He was definitely gonna have to do some more research into that later. What worried him the most was the conversation his mother was currently having with her father. Talia wanted to use Stiles, she wanted to use Stiles’ way of thinking for when there were other… well anything, speeches, conventions, gallas. 

          There was a dark haired woman that came into the room that drew his attention away from the conversation, it was the same nurse that had been taking care of Stiles since she had come in. He knew that she more than knew her way around a hospital room even now she moved around the bed “you know you staring at her isn’t going to make her wake up.”

          Derek rolled his eyes, he didn't like participating in conversation partially because it led to people asking questions about his mother or trying to get something out of him like family secrets. He knew that wasn't what she was trying to do but he also wasn't stupid “I need to know how she did it”

          The woman laughed and turned to him and he noticed that the badge that hung from her shirt said Melissa McCall “have you ever met Stiles before?” When he just stared at her she turned back to the computer “she’s got this way about her, she's spastic, disorganized and always breaking into my house but when she puts her mind to something she excels at whatever it is.” Melissa looked back at him for a moment as if trying to make a decisions “when she was twelve she got this wild hair up her ass and wanted to do a combination of gymnastics and karate, she actually got really good at it but stopped competing when it meant that she had to spend more time there than with Scott. Of course it didn't bother her too bad until after he started getting asthma attacks she always wanted to be there, was always looking out for him.” She looked back at him once more this time sizing him up “i'm going to assume that if your guys are as big as you she used both of those. She's a good kid though, insane but good.”

          Derek knew that Stiles was strong, you didn't get past four of his strongest guys without being strong but there was something else about her, something about her that was just drawing her to him and he didn't know what it was. Actually that was a lie he knew what it was, it was GOING to be a weakness if he didn't get his head together. There was a soft groan from Stiles and the smell of pain got stronger. What made it worse was that Derek could almost feel her pain, feel the way that it radiated from her body and he had too much going on for him to feel this weak. He stepped forward making sure that Melissa wasn't watching and placed a hand against her blanket covered foot. Normally it had to be skin on skin for him to pull the pain but he didn't want to get Melissa's attention by moving the blanket. That being sad the worst that could happen is that it didn't work so he focused that much harder and watched as the black veins ran up his hand. The pain was worse than he expected but he grit his teeth, pulled as much as he could and stepped back to where he had been standing before.

          Melissa looked back at him his movements apparently catching her attention, her eyebrows furrowing and the smell of concern filling the air “are you okay? You look a little pale?” Before Derek could answer though Stiles let out a small huff of air, he watched as she sat on the side of Stiles bed and there was something inside him, his wolf most likely, that wanted to rip the woman away from Stiles and he had to fight his wolf with everything in his body.

  
  


 

 

          There was an incessant beeping right in Stiles ear, she thought maybe it was her alarm for school but she really didn't want to get up, nor did she even know what day it was. She tried to throw her hand up to turn her phone off but it felt like it was currently made of cement. She groaned and then felt the pain in her shoulder flare from trying to move it and remembered everything that had happened, particularly the getting shot part. A moment later her eyelids were being lifted and there was a bright light being shined into her eyes, she jumped and pulled her head back causing the pain in her shoulder to radiate across her chest and and down her arm.

          “Mrs. McCall you really got to warn a girl before you do that” her voice was raspy and unrecognizable to her own ears but she slowly opened her eyes to see Mrs. McCall sitting on the side of her bed. And of course tall, dark and brooding was stand against the far wall. Stiles didn't acknowledge the grumpy puss but instead kept her full attention on Mrs. McCall “it’s always good to see your bright and shiny face Mrs. McCall but can we ease up on the bright and shiny light?”

          She smiled that sweet mama McCall smile “I can if you can answer any one of these questions, what day is it, do you know who the president is, or if you can remember anything that happened to you.”

           Stiles leaned her head back against the pillow but never took her eyes off of Mrs.McCall “well if the date is accurate on the board it’s Wednesday, the current President is Talia Hale who I just risked my life to save and didn't even get a thank you for from grumpy face and his goons instead I got tied to a chair like I was gonna run” Stiles smiled the pain had eased a little since she wasn't flailing about now, it was there just more of a dull pain. She needed to make sure that she stayed focused though so that she could find out why Derek was here but not her best friend Scotty boy. She looked to Melissa “does that sound accurate?”

          Melissa nodded “yeah sweetheart it does” she placed her hand over Stiles’ “can you tell me how your pain is?”

          Making sure she didn't move her bad shoulder she just kinda shrugged “as long as I don't move I'm okay, it's at a tolerable level.”

          She made a note in Stiles chart before looking back at her “i'm gonna go get you some pain meds for later so it doesn't get unbearable and let the doctor know your awake now” she patted Stiles hand and leaned forward enough so that just Stiles could hear her “he’s been here the entire time” she got up and left without saying anything more. 

          Once she was gone Stiles turned back to the sour face that was Derek Hale “Derek”

          He didn't even blink “Stiles”

          She cringed as she tried to readjust in the bed, she hadn't noticed until now that she really wasn't in all that much pain unless she actually put any sort of pressure on her shoulder or tried to move it in any sort of way. “What are you doing here” she thought she must be on a lot of pain medication but at the same time she wasn't really all that fuzzy like she usually was on meds. “Better yet why have you not left since I got here?”

          There was one of his perfect eyebrows that rose up “I'm making sure that you don't get away with taking out my guards.”

          Her head fell back on the bed “oh my god I save your mother's life and you people think I'm working for the other side. Do you people not understand how this killing other people thing works?”

          “No what we don't understand is how you managed to even know what was happening and managed the perfect timing you did without knowing it was going to happen.”

          Just then the door opened and Stiles dad walked in with president Talia “enough of the 3rd degree Derek even I'm getting confused and for the umpteenth time she’s not a criminal.”

          There was a huff that came from the man that Stiles was sure he wanted no one to hear along with a silent “well maybe she should be.” 

          Stiles knew about werewolves, hell her best friend was one but she also knew that they were still very much secret. What she hadn't seen much of though was the red eyes of a different alpha. Like she said her best friend was a werewolf and an alpha to his own pack but it was a pack of misfits, a pack of the unconventional kind. Needless to say there wasn't much flashing of control so when President Talia flashed her red alpha eyes at Derek Stiles couldn't help but smile a little to herself. Once Derek was ‘under control’ she turned back to Stiles “and how are you feeling sweetheart?” 

          Apparently she hadn't realized Stiles had seen the interaction between her and her son… either that or she didn't really care and if the president didn't care, well then Stiles didn't care either. “I feel like I have a hole in my shoulder but other than that I'm alright. I mean I am a huge fan so this may be one of the best days of my life.”

          “Well I'm sorry we had to meet under such conditions but I'm glad that I could make your day.” Talia looked back at her father who gave her a small nod before she turned back Stiles “I was wondering, and please don't feel obligated to say yes, but if you would like to do some work for me?”

          There was no way Stiles eyes could get wider and she once again tried to shift her weight forgetting that it would cause her pain. Stiles once more winced but kept her focus on Talia “I mean what could I do that you can't get, I mean you could have anyone, you could have the best.”

          Talia looked back to her son “I have the best but when you can add to your team to make it that much better you should” she looked back to Stiles “and I would like to add you to my team. Now you won't work full time with me because you are still in school but when I do need you if you'd like I'd love to use your expertise.”

          Stiles looked around the room, her father was practically beaming with pride, Derek looked annoyed and highly displeased and that right there would have been enough to get Stiles to say yes. When she looked back to Talia though she thought about how much she was doing for this country and sweet she had already been and that was how someone who saved the president should be treated. “I would love to, yes yes please I would love to help you."


	3. A big shock for everyone

          “Scott I mean just picture this I could be the next big thing… ooo maybe they'll make a movie after me, but who will play me…. O Maybe they'll choose Jennifer Lawrence she's cute with brown hair” she shrugged “she's cute all the time.” They were walking down the school hallway a few weeks later, Stiles arm was still in a sling but the only time it really hurt was when there was… well any sort of pressure on it or when she had to get dressed… that still hurt a lot.

          “Stiles I don't think it's going to be that big...”

          “Scott I had to listen to you for months rattle on about how great Allison was… no.” She held a finger emphasizing her point “I still have to listen to you rattle on about it, the least you can do is to play into my fantasy a little bit.” She watched as he rolled his eyes, sighed a very pathetic fine and turned to go into English class. Stiles would have followed if it hadn't been for the man in the suit standing a bit of a ways a way, he had apparently recognized her and was now walking towards her which only made Stiles a little worried. It wasn't like she could exactly defend herself, her left arm was still entirely out of commission. As he approached her, instinctively her left leg shifted back in a stance to hold her weight to use her dominant leg if need be. 

         The man apparently noticed because he put his hands up in a sort of surrendering motion “I'm here to help”

         Stiles lifted her head from being tucked close to her body “help with what?” It was then that her phone started to buzz where it was tucked into her sling. Of course because she was focused on the guy in front of her when it did start to move she flailed and dropped her bag to the floor. The man came forward to pick it up while Stiles answered the phone “hello?”

         “Get your shit and go to the front of the school” it was a deep voice but one that Stiles vaguely recognized even if she had only heard it a handful of times.

         “Derek?” she was still a little suspicious of the other even if he had her bag in his hand and was walking behind her like a lost puppy as she made it over to her locker “what can I help you with?”

          Stiles placed the phone in between her good shoulder and her ear as she tried to get into her locker, most of the time Scott was with her and he knew her combo so he did it so until now she didn't realize how hard it was to get in but she did manage. “Stiles do not make this conversation longer than it has to be.”

          “I wanna know where I am going and what I am doing Derek, I don't know you well enough to just do your bidding” she started pulling stuff out of her locker, of course she only pulled one book out before realizing the guy had her bag. She looked at him the book still in her hand and before she could even look questioningly at him he took it, opening her backpack and dropping it in. Stepping back she gave the guy enough room so that when she pointed to a couple of things he had enough room to step forward and grab them. “I would also like to know why you sent one of your lackeys.” When he had grabbed everything she needed she made her way towards the exit.

          “Because I needed this to go as quickly as possible and it is not”

          She huffed “if you live your life with your panties in a bunch Derek you're never going to make friends” at that even the lackey chuckled “your lackey seems to agree.”

          There was a deep growl that came over the line that only made Stiles chuckled “Stiles I swear…”

          “OH don't do that, that's bad” Stiles was getting way too much enjoyment out of this as she pushed her way through the door. She didn't quite know why she liked to get Derek irritated, sure she had spent her whole life annoying people and most of the time she didn't mean to but she had a knack for it but for some reason when it came to Derek it was different. She could almost bet that she enjoyed it so much because it was so easy. Once they had pushed through the doors to the front of the school Stiles stopped at the top of the stair to glare down at Derek who she just now noticed was standing in front of a limo with a curly headed kid standing next to him that was sporting a chauffeur's hat. “Oh my god, you seriously could not just come in and get me?” The guy that had been helping her went to the back and dropped all her things into the trunk.

          Derek glared up at her “I do not have time for this” he moved away from the car and came up grabbing her good arm and dragging her her back down them “I told you I needed to make this quick”

          Stiles was in a sling but that did not mean that she wasn't going to fight even if was just to annoy Derek “Hey you get your big man hands off of me.” She turned her head to look up at the curly headed kid then back towards the school “Help,help, kidnapper, fire, rape”

          The curly headed kid started to laugh but Derek only seemed to get more angry which only courced Stiles more, he spun her around once they got closer to the car and was whispering yelling at her ”I have permission from your father and the school. While Boyd was helping you, I was getting this” he held up a packet of papers “your school work so you don't fall behind.” Stiles smile fell and she looked up at Derek's face, a different emotion coming over her causing her eyes to squint in suspicion “now will you get in the fucking car?” Of course his little outburst caused Stiles to only smile. Again she didn't know why she liked to annoy him but there was something inside her that just wanted to… well she didn't know what exactly she wanted to do yet. When she didn't move he started to push her into the car.

          She started to get in chuckling a little to herself “alright alright, I'm in a skirt.” When he kept pushing her she looked back at him balancing on her good arm “quit pushing or I may start flashing” when she made it to her side she situated herself and looked at him as he got it in. “Of course you may like that” there was a low growl from him as the door was closed and there was a smell that started to fill the car, Stile couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but it smelled a little familiar. Derek being Derek didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had spoken as he situated himself in the car which left to Stiles occupy herself so she went to looking out the window as the blur of green trees started to make itself past her window. Of course this only entertained her for the .4 seconds of her normal attention span before she was turning back to Derek “so where are we going?”

          He very slowly turned to Stiles an unamused look already plastered on his face “Stiles do you not know how to stop talking?” When she didn't answer him but continued to wait for her own answer, Derek was of course more stubborn than Stiles was and went back to whatever he had been reading on the tablet that was on his lap.

         “Oh come come on Derek, you mysteriously pick me up at school with not only their permission but my father's as well, which of course you're going to have to teach me because that does not come often, I want to know where we are going.”

          There was a deep huff that came from him “if you must know, and if it will keep you quiet for some portion of this journey, my mother has an event out of country, we are to go and make sure that all the security is as tight as possible.” He never did look up from the tablet “personally I think it's just ridiculous that we need to take you, I don't think you will see anything I can't.”

          Stiles chuckled a little to herself looking out her own window “you mean like the woman in the window.” Derek growled and Stiles was sure that that was all this man could do when she was around and Stiles, calming down a little since her adderall started to kick in continued to look back out her window. They seemed to be heading a little ways out of town, Stiles tried to keep herself entertained drumming her fingers against her leg. Fidgeting was a thing Stiles perfected over years, and it did keep her occupied but after a while she was again looking to Derek. “So where exactly are we going, I mean I heard you say that we were going out of the country but where exactly?”

          “For Christ sake Stiles” he looked out the window “we’re here” they had stopped and Stiles looked out Derek’s window to see that they were parked next to a huge plane. Derek waited for the chauffeur to open the door before moving himself, Stiles moved across the bench and stepped out of the car. It was huge, it wasn’t a passenger plane huge, that Stiles was used to taking but it was a big plane none the less and the thing that got Stiles was the Presidential seal on the side.

          “Well holy hell”

          Before Stiles could even take the whole thing in Derek was once again taking her arm and pulling her “I told you this is time sensitive and you keep taking time.”

          She pulled against him “what is wrong with you, get your big meaty hands off of me”

          Derek spun around the look of anger now very evident on his face “I am being forced to place my mother's life in your high school hands, forgive me if I dont have the time to wait on you.”

          She yanked her arm out of his hands, she didn't know how what with the weight of Derek and the strength that he had against her but she managed “I understand what you are ‘being forced’ to do but you have to remember that I AM in highschool and I am not as used to all of this like your are. Us normal people don't get shuttled around in limos or presidential planes, we don't get yanked from school because of our mothers, so you will have to excuse me if I have the need to take some of this in.” Stiles stomped past Derek and up the steps of the plane. When she got inside she wanted to stop and take a look but she knew that Derek would not have it. She instead went and sat behind were there were two other girls sitting, one that was blonde that looked only slightly terrifying and another strawberry blonde girl that looked like she was plotting to take over the world. Once she was settled she tried to inconspicuously look around, there were four seats on each side, they looked as if there was enough room between them so that they could turn all the way around so that they could all look at each other. As of right now though they were turned so that one set was facing the backs of the other. There was a hallway just to the left on the opposite side of where she had come in which of course Stiles didn't know where it went but she was a little curiously.

         The plane started to take off and Stiles leaned her head back and tried to hope the pain away that was in her arm, she knew that it wasn't going to work like that but she didn't have her pain medication and it was only starting to get bad so that was a start. The plane had levelled out a bit before the strawberry blonde spoke up “are you going to introduce us?”

          Derek went back to watching his tablet “Lydia Martian personal stylist” the strawberry blonde lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers “Erica Reyes, my right hand” the blonde scary girl waved as Derek pointed to Stiles “Stiles, personal pain in my ass”

          Stiles placed her hand to her chest in fake exasperation “aww I’m touched” he rolled his eyes and Stiles looked over to Erica “if you're his right hand…”

          “I swear to whatever God you believe in if you make a sexual joke about me jacking him off I will rip your throat out,” she glared at Stiles from across the plane.

          There was a chuckle that came from Lydia “she’s mine.”

          Her hand flew up to point at Erica then to Lydia “you… and you…” she shrugged taking a moment to look at the both of them “you look like you belong together to be honest.”

          Lydia smiled “thank you” she apparently got bored and stood up from her seat and plopped down next to Derek “and what do you have that you are staring at so intently?” He showed her and she watched for a moment “holy shit”.

          Erika looked like she was intrigued and went to watch as well “holy hell” she tapped Lydia on the shoulder “could you imagine the flexibility in bed.” She looked sideways at Stiles and winked.

          There was that smell again, the same one that Stiles had caught in the limo, she was curious as to what they were looking at and of course this time her curiosity got the better of her. She went over and noticed that it was the video of her trying to get to the president, she grabbed the tablet out of Derek's hand and just stared at it. “Holy…” she looked up at them before looking back down “is that what I looked like?” It was then that she remembered what Erica had said looking over at her through suspicious eyes “and you got on me about making sexual jokes.”

          “Oh honey if I wanted to get on you I would” her hand was on her hip in the most sassy way.

          Derek snatched the tablet back, the smell all the sudden that much stronger “my question is how did you know when it was going to happen.”

          Before Stiles could answer though they hit a spot of turbulence which caused Stiles to lose her balance and to make matters worse when she started to fall Derek lifted his hand to guide her so that when she did fall it was into his lap. Of course the moment that she actually hit his lap she started flailing trying to right herself which only made the skirt that she was wearing ride up. This all made Stiles even more spastic as she pushed herself up with the help of Derek this time and once she was righted and the plane was solid once more she fixed her skirts.

          Erica grunted, she had apparently managed to keep her footing and had even pulled Lydia to her to steady her as well, “how are you even the same person?”

          Stiles huffed and leaned down to the tablet rewinding it to the point where she should have seen the glare, the camera had been somewhere almost directly behind her so she was able to almost see it as if it was from her point of view. She stopped it at the perfect moment “right there on that guy's head, there’s a reflection” she played it once more “I turn here and… here is when I see the woman.”

          Erica looked at her again “that’s more that 100 feet, how did you see her?”

          Her whole life Stiles had always had really good eyesight, along with a really good sense of smell and impeccable hearing. It made eavesdropping on her dad all that much easier, of course once Scott had become wolfy his hearing was much better but still she took pride in her heightened senses. “I don't know, I just can, I've always had good eyesight.” She got this odd feeling that they were all staring at her and when she looked up to was only to find that they were.

          Lydia stepped away from Erica seeming already bored with the conversation “come Stiles lets get you more appropriate for government work.”

          Her eyes got really wide and she looked to Derek, she didn't know if she was going to have the energy to try… really anything on at this point. “Don't make me go, she's going to play dress up, I can already tell.”

          He never looked up “yeah she is and no I won't help you.”

          She squinted her eyes at him “evil” but before more was said Lydia was pulling her towards the hallway, Stiles let her but also let her shoulders fall like a petulant child. Lydia of course didn't notice and once they were in a room that wasn't too far down the hall she point to where a bathroom was.

          “The clothes are in there waiting for you”

          They spent the next two hours going through clothes and by the time they were done Stiles shoulder felt like it was on fire and throbbing, which in turn caused Stiles to be cranky. When she came out in another grey suit to show Lydia, she in turn held up a satin green floor length gown. Stiles shook her head “no no nononono” she started to back away from the scary strawberry blonde woman and went towards the door “I’m done Lydia, I'm tired.”

          She continued to move towards her “it's only one more Stiles and Derek said that I had full rein.”

          There was a moment where Stiles stood there staring at the other woman, she took a moment to think before bolting out the door. She wasn't used to running in heels so she tried to keep her balance and when she was close enough to Derek's chair she dipped down enough to hid her body and tucked her arm as close to her as possible. “Derek tell her, tell her I am done, it's been two hours” and maybe that last part came out a little whiny but she didn't care she was tired.

          “It’s one more dress Stiles”

          “One too many”

          Derek didn't even bother looking up because apparently something on there was way more important than anything around him “now now children” he moved his fingers across the tablet “Stiles come here”. He held out his hand still not looking anywhere but at that stupid glowing box, when she didn't bother moving he finally dragged his eyes away from it to look at her shaking his hand. She huffed and looked suspiciously at Lydia as she moved around the chair to stand next to Derek, because she was in so much pain though it was causing her to become groggy and even more tired by the minute. “Take my hand”

          Stiles eyebrows furrowed together in confusion “why”

          She finally looked down at him and holy hell it was the first time she looked at him and he was wearing reading glasses, Stiles stood there wondering why a werewolf would need them but at the same time her mind told her ‘who gives a flying fuck he was hot’. Derek turned those bright green eyes away from Stiles before dropping his hand “fine, I was going to help with your pain but if you don't want it.”

          She flailed trying to take his hand “okay… but what are you going to do?”

          “A secret Chinese method, close your eyes” Stiles knew better but if Derek didn't know she knew about them being werewolves than Stiles wasn't going to be the one to tell them… at least not right now anyway. She looked at him suspiciously, playing the role of unsuspecting high school student.

          “Your not gonna like stick my hand down your pants right?”

          He shook his head “i’m not even going to acknowledge that with a response just close your eyes.” She did as she was told and closed her eyes, it was but a moment later that she felt the pain ease from her body, her whole body sagging with sweet relief and it felt like she could breath again. Stiles did have to admit there was perks to being friendly with werewolves, Derek was rubbing at the meat just below her thumb when one of her hands left hers and smacked her right on the ass. Her eyes flew open as her mouth fell as well, she looked at Derek who was trying to hide the smug look on his face but before she could say anything he lifted an eyebrow “your shoulder feel better?”

          There was a huff of breath that came from her “yes, now I just wanna kick you in the balls though”

          Going back to his tablet giving his shoulder a shrug “good, now go and try the last one on.” he looked at Lydia “the last thing.”

          Lydia smiled and walked back down the hall, Stiles still glared at Derek “I hate you just a lot right now” but that wasn't entirely true she actually really appreciated the lack of pain. She was still tired and still maybe a little grumpy but her arm wasn’t throbbing anymore and it did relax her enough to try on this one last piece. Following Lydia back down the hall and back to the room, she took the dress from Lydia and went back into the bathroom where there were three inch heels that were covered in rhinestones that she was supposed to put on as well. Stiles hung the dress back up and once more started to get undressed. The dress really was beautiful; floor length satin in a emerald green, once she placed it on she noticed that it fit snug. It wasn't entirely unflattering tight but it hugged her every curve. Stiles chest had filled out once she got into high school and all the running with Scott and for cross country had made her ass nice and tight too, the dress just accentuated her hourglass figure which often didn't see the light of day. The one thing that Stiles was a little hesitant about was the drop in fabric in the back that came just to the small of her back exposing a lot of skin back there. The only thing she really wanted to do was get this over with so she put on the shoes and she went back into the room where Lydia was standing waiting for her. 

          She moved in front of the mirror once more and looked back to see that Lydia was staring at her back “its beautiful.”

          For Stiles’ eighteenth birthday there was a mark that appeared on her back, well not so much a mark as much as a picture, it was a silhouette of a wolf howling up at the moon but inside the silhouette, done in dark blues, was the silhouette of a dry forest, no leaves on the trees and a full moon in the background. When it showed up at 5:36 in the morning, the exact time in which she was born, it had felt like someone had touched her with a hot poker from the small of her back to the bottom of her neck. She had of course done the research to find out why it had happened and found that it was the mark of a soulmate and that when one appeared on one person it appeared in the exact same place on the other person. It was also found that it was very uncommon these days, she soon found out that that part was a load of bullshit and it wasn't all that uncommon though because on Scotts 18th birthday he received a silhouette of an archer on his hip that matched Allisons. Stiles for the most part kept hers covered up though, she didn't like the way that people always started asking questions or just started at her… Like Lydia was doing now.

          Erica walked in just then and did the same thing, stopping to stare at her back “that looks… vaguely familiar, where have I seen that?”

          Then there was that, Stiles rolled her eyes and looked at Lydia “am I done?” She nodded and waved Stiles off. She didn't need to be told twice, Stiles went back into the bathroom only to hear Erica as she changed ‘I swear I’ve seen that before, I just can't remember where.’ ‘I believe you love’. Stiles finished getting changed back into her own clothes ignoring the other two girls and just melting into her own world until she had to walk back out, the tiredness coming back in full force “so where can I sleep?” cause she didn't know how much longer there was to this flight but she needed to rest.

          Lydia held up her hand towards the door “make a left it’ll be the next door that's on the left, it’s Derek's room.”

          She looked suspiciously at her “is he going to be sleeping in there as well?”

          It was Lydia's turn to roll her eyes “yes but it is either that or you can sleep on the single beds with Isaac or Boyd, at least this way Derek's bed is a queen and really warm. There's also a shirt that you can change into in the second drawer down of the dresser in there.”

           There was that petulant huff that came from Stiles again but she left the room too tired to debate… well anything anymore so she instead walked to Derek's room. There was nothing really too much to the room but a bed, a dresser and a nightstand with a lamp on it, there was another door just to the left like in Lydia's room that was another bathroom but Stiles right now had priorities. She went over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt from where Lydia had said and once more changed, leaving nothing on this time but her underwear and the shirt before she crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Stiles didn't know how long she had been asleep but she woke up to the bed moving under Derek’s weight, she ignored him until he curled up behind her once more and maybe would have woken up enough to say something smart alecky but when he got comfortable he started leeching the pain from her once more causing her to fall into a painless sleep so Stiles was of course going to use Derek to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Probably the closest one I could find to what I was thinking of


	4. And the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek finally get to their destination and... well... the truth comes out. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long but for the new year a new chapter! More to come!

          Stiles woke up to someone knocking on the door, she didn’t know what time it was or what the time changes were where ever they had landed but for once she felt even a little bit rested. “Sir, we're gonna be landing in about an hour.” When Stiles was conscious enough she realized that Derek was lying under her, her head was moving up and down as he took deep breaths and she noticed that his chest was bare, his skin warm against her cheek. Derek grumbled something under his breath apparently loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear and then leave. Before Stiles could really wake up or acknowledge what was going on Derek was getting up and tossing her onto her back. Her eyes flew open to look at Derek “really?”

          Of course when she looked at him his back was to her… the very bare muscular back that had the same mark as hers stamped on it. That's right her howling wolf was on the very same Derek Hale that was the son of the president. There was never a moment that Stiles flailed harder than when she saw that mark… oh dear God Derek was her soulmate. She was so shocked and so shaken that she fell off the far side of the bed and landed directly on her bad arm. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” She took her shoulder and grabbed at it like that was going to make it thob any less as she silently panicked in her own head, she didn't stay that way very long though, she slowly moved to get back up her eyes barely looking over the bed.

          Derek stuck his head out of bathroom to look at her where she had popped her head back up because okay maybe she did really want to see her wolf on his back again “I’m going to regret this but what is your problem?”

         “Nothing” Stiles took a deep breath and tried to not focus on the fact that Derek is her… oh God she can't say it while he’s staring at her like that. Okay, no soulmate just Derek, the annoying guy that kidnapped her from her school “nothing, I'm just… I need a shower… preferably a really cold one and one that requires a lot of time away from you…” Stiles realized what she said “I just mean… oh my God nevermind, I just need to wake up a little.” Derek just lifted an eyebrow and went back into the bathroom. Stiles let her head fall down onto the bed, this was way too much information for her before she could even get coffee because after that snuggly nap with Derek she would need some, she didn't know what she was going to do with this information but it took only a moment before Lydia was barging into the room.

          “Stiles the shower in our room is open, your clothes are already in…” Stiles was off the floor and out the door when Lydia’s voice followed her into the room “there”. She started the water and got in, she sat there with the warm water running on her shoulder, there was no way that Derek could be her soulmate. Although that could be why she got so much amusement out of annoying him, it could also be why she always feels so weird around him. Like there was something right about being around him, she just couldn't get her head wrapped around that she was supposed to be with Derek for… “Stiles get out of the shower we need to land.”

          She huffed and got out of the warm water already missing it, she got dressed in the suit that Lydia laid out for her, and went to where Derek, Lydia and Erica were. When she saw Derek though she stopped in her tracks just staring at him… oh God she couldn’t say it, she couldn't even think it yet. “Stiles will you sit down”

          Stiles practically jumped and almost fell and that was when Erica’s eyes got really big “holy shit I remember where I saw Stiles…” there was never a time when Stiles moved faster as when she needed to make Erica stop talking, she placed her hand over her mouth.

          Turning her head to Derek “so where are we?”

          Derek looked at her like she was crazy for even trying to touch Erica in a way like… well in any sort of way really “what is wrong with you this morning?”

          Glaring at Erica who just licked her hand, Stiles wiped it on her jacket before turning to Derek “nothing I just had some really weird dreams last night and I told Erica about them but I asked her not to say anything.”

          He looked back down at the tablet that was again glued to his hand“I lost interest halfway through. I don't care, sit down.” 

          She huffed and sat down as far away from him as possible because of course Erica and Lydia followed her and sat down next to her. Erica leaned closer to Stiles “so does that mean that Derek is your…” again Stiles put her hand over her mouth but this time she bit, Stiles jumped back and shook her hand “do that again and you're going to lose that hand.”

          This time it was Stiles that was going to glare “I don't know, I don't know what it means but can you shush” Stiles whisper yelled at her “I would really like to find out what it means before discussing any of it with anyone thank you”. They all sat back as the plane started to descend and Stiles didn't know what she was going to do… okay that wasn't true she knew one thing, she needed her twin sister. Looking out the window she watched as they came into the airport. Where ever they were definitely looked to be in some European country but it was beautiful. She felt lonely though, she was missing her other half, sure it was only maybe half a day between them but she had a twin she saw everyday and all day and well she really did not have a life outside of her sister. Well that and she didn't even get to say goodbye to her, it was then that she got the idea, what was better than one set of Stilinski eyes but two. 

          Stiles looked over to Derek who was still on his stupid tablet, “so what is the plan here? When we land what's going to happen? Are we going to be going somewhere? What time is it here? Why does it look like it's starting to get dark already?”

          Lydia didn't bother to look up from her magazine but she did at least answer “well you, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek are going to go to the hotel where the Gala is going to be and I am going to some of the shops.”

           She perked up a little “hey can you get me some more of these lovely suits” Lydia took her attention off of the magazine to look at her through squinted eyes and maybe she would have asked more questions or like Derek asked what had gotten into her when they landed and there was a bustle to the air. While they all got off of the plan Stiles took the moment to stretch, watching as Derek got with Isaac and Boyd and some other guy Stiles didn't recognize. She looked over to see that Lydia and Erica said their goodbyes which gave her the perfect moment to step off to the side. Stiles dialed her father's number, it rang about twice before her father's groggy voice came over the line “Stiles it is so early, this better be life threatening.”

          “It is pops, I need you to send the wonder twin”

          He huffed and Stiles knew that he was rubbing at his eyes “Stiles I need her here, you know how useless he is without her”

          Stiles rolled her eyes because of course her father would be on his side “pops he can do without for a couple of days I need her here like now and it's an emergency can you get her here as soon as possible.”

          “Alright alright, I’ll see if I can ask a few favors”

          She jumped a little and since she was in heels she wobbled a little but managed her balance “you are the best pops, I’ll send you the address of the hotel that we are staying at later.”

          “Alright Stiles stay safe”

          “STILES LETS GO”

          Stiles smiled into the phone “thanks Pops I'll talk to you later, big bad boss man is calling” she ended the call before he could say anymore and went over to where Derek was standing “are we ready?”

          Derek looked at her “what were you doing?”

          “Well you see…”

          He held up a hand and shook his head “nevermind, you're just going to make some bullshit up anyway” he pointed to the car “get in”. Stiles chuckled to herself, she had managed to annoy him enough to not ask questions, this was good, she could work with that. Getting into the car she was quickly followed by Derek and Erica. They started driving and Stiles didn’t even bother to try to pay attention to where they were going what with the not being from around here and the whole different country thing. Derek turned his attention to her for a moment which actually surprised her “where we’re going you need to stay close, the manager is highly suspicious…”

          “And the biggest creep to have ever existed”

          Stiles looked over Erika, a plan forming in her head “are we talking about creep that gets creepier around single chicks or the one that is still creepy around married women.” 

          Erica shrugged “he’s creepy all the way around but he is a little less creepy if you have a ring on your finger and someone that looks like they can kick his ass…” Erica lifted her head apparently getting what Stiles was saying because she slipped her own wedding ring off of her finger and handed it to Stiles. “Isaac…” Erica turned around to talk to the driver.

          There was one perfectly lifted eyebrow that Derek turned on her as if he wasn't quiet keeping up with the plan “why are you so weird today?”

          Once Stiles took Erica's ring and placed it on her finger after she had turned back around from talking to Isaac Erica turned to Derek “She's gonna use you” she held out her hand for Derek that had Isaacs ring in it “I kind of really like this idea though, does make a little sense”.

          Derek turned to her looking only slightly confused “what is going on?”

          There was a little part of Stiles that was a little… okay a lot enjoying this, there was also a part of her that was purring from just being this close to Derek but she really did not want to focus on that part just yet. “Well no one knows i'm here right or at least they don't know that i'm working with you?” Derek shook his head still looking confused “well we may be able to use this to our advantage. I can go in as your ditsy wife, unsuspecting of anything. It means that I can go snooping around without anyone looking at me twice.”

          “I don't think that’s…”

          “Well you don't really have another option cause we’re here”

          They both looked out the window and noticed that they were outside of a beautifully built hotel “I still don't like this”

          Isaac opened the door, Stiles looked at Derek “well at least try to act like a husband because I think this may actually work.”

          “If it's any consolation I do to” There was that deep growl from Derek once again only this time it was aimed at Erica. Stiles was the first one to get out and she took the few moments to look up at the huge hotel, it really was beautiful, something that had been built years ago that had only gained in beauty over time, of course she couldn't admire it too long because there was a man that practically came running down the stairs almost tripping on his own feet. 

          “Buongiorno, buongiorno” Stiles noticed that he had darkish brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a suit that was just a little too big for him, like it hadn't been fitted when he bought it, his cheeks were pink with excitement and there was something about the way that he smelled that just made Stiles so uncomfortable. Derek had apparently caught up to the situation and came to stand next to Stiles placing his hand around her waist and that… oh god did that do things to her insides. She shook her head to clear it just a touch before he started talking again “Mr. Derek, Mr. Derek I did not think you were going to be here or at the very least I thought that you would be coming in later.” He threw his hand up and looked Stiles up and down which also very much made Stiles super uncomfortable “and who is this lovely lady?”

          Derek almost, most likely instinctively pulled her closer to his side “this is my wife Stiles, Stiles this is Mr. Ricci, he manages the hotel.”

          “Sir I did not know you were married.”

          Stiles popped up a little bit she could work with this “it was recent, like really recent and I thought since my love was going to go away I would just go with him and we could have a little honeymoon of sorts.” She turned towards Derek placing a hand against his chest and man did she like the feeling of doing that “I mean what's more romantic than Italy.” Derek's head flew to look at her and Stiles just rolled her eyes, like she wasn't going to figure that one out by the way that the man spoke, how stupid did he think she was.

           “Well sir, if I was married to her I would want to take as many honeymoons as I could get, I mean I wouldn't mind sharing this honeymoon with you now.” There was a deep growl that came from Derek that made even Stiles burrow closer into his chest, a part of her wanting to comfort him. Apparently Mr. Ricci got the point because he seemed to physically take a step back “well please let me show you inside so you can take a look around as I am sure that is what your mother sent you here for, yes?” Stiles looked up at Derek to make sure that his eyes weren’t glowing before she took his hand and started to follow the manager, when they got into the front door there was a woman that came  practically running up to him. They spoke a few sentences in Italian before he turned back to them his own concerned look on his face. “You’ll have to excuse me for just a moment, it seems there's a very angry customer on the phone that I will need to take in my office, feel free to walk around.”

           Before anyone could say anything else he walked off, Stiles took the moment to look around, there was a couple chairs just in front of them most likely for guests that were waiting, there was a front desk just to their right that ran the length of the wall. There were a couple people behind the counter but they were busy with the few customers, Stiles looked back to where the chairs were and just behind them there was something that just about made Stiles jump with joy. Her head flew around looking for the one thing that she could really use right now of course she could feel Derek's eyes on her. When she found what she was looking for she turned to Derek the biggest smile on her face “honey, care to take a trip to the linen closet?”

          “What?” She chuckled and dragged him to the nearest closet that of course said linen closet on and closed the door behind him “this still does not answer my question.” Stiles held up one finger to where the huge square vent that was just above the shelves of sheets.

          “I need you to lift me” 

          He shook his head “I don't see how this is going to help, and I am not comfortable with this at all.”

          “I’m sure you don't, and I'm sure you're not” she looked towards the door where she heard voices coming from just outside, she moved closer to him their chests almost touching as she lowered her voice “I know that you don't understand my methods or why I do the things I do or the way that I do them but I am telling you Derek I have a bad feeling about him, about this whole place and I think that this, me going through the vents is going to help me start working my process. Derek please. Don't make me beg.” When he didn't say anything she turned herself towards the shelves and started to move things out of her way so that she could take the cover off of the vent, when he didn't start helping her she turned her head just enough to look like a sad puppy “if your not going to help me I’m going to have to stand on these very unsturdy metal shelves and do it myself, I need to do this Derek I need to prove to you that I’m not just some lowly high school student.” Although to Stiles she didn't need to prove anything to anyone but maybe just maybe it would help to at the very least get him on her side.

          Derek huffed but came over, when he placed his hand on her waist there was a moment where she could feel him suck the pain from her shoulder “I know you don’t care about proving anything to me, I know that you don't need to me approve anything but what I do appreciate is you being honest with me and that is what is going to make me help you.”

          She looked back at him for a moment, his hands were still on her and that made Stiles just want to lean back against him and breath in his scent, that scent that just sent a warmth through her body. It wasn't a dirty need him inside her kind of warmth although she wouldn't mind that either, but it was more of a feeling like home and she wanted to chalk that up to the whole soulmate thing. Focus Stiles, she needed to focus “thank you” she didn't know just what she was saying thank you for but there was enough, he nodded and seemed to have to clear his own head before he lifting her into the vent. She moved her way so that she could at least get somewhat ready to start moving, it didn't take too long for her to realize that this was going to be dusty and dirty the whole way down. “Hey sour face, I may need something to clean off this nice suit.”

          “Just be careful, I promised your dad I would bring you back in one piece.”

          Stiles felt the well known tickle in her nose and it only took a moment for her to sneeze, she huffed “I will see you in the ballroom.” Looking forward she tried to map out the vent system in accordance with the hotel, Stiles moved forward and when she got the opportunity she moved towards where the manager's office. The whole thing seemed to creek under her as she moved closer, it wasn't long before she heard the that thick obscene accent Stiles already hated. Scooting closer she went to where the vent door was and looked down through the slots, the man was sitting at his desk the phone in his hand.

          “I really don't know what is going, he’s here with some brunette bimbo” he listened to the other end for a second “I don't remember, some name that has never been heard of in fear of the child being beaten to death.” He huffed “I don't know, like stark or stisha or…” he waited “yeah Stiles, how did you know?” Oh shit this was not going to end well “well you won't have to worry, you will have access to the president, we will end this once and for all.” Stiles needed to get back to Derek, she needed to let him know what was going to happen. “I don't know where they are staying but it isn't here and i'm sure that I can find out.” Okay, yeah yeah she definitely needs to talk to Derek now. 

          Moving back through the vents her head spun, she needed to have her adderall, she needed to work through everything that could happen, that may happen if she doesn’t figure it all out. She managed to make her way to the ballroom, or at least the closet that was off of the ballroom, she popped the vent door off and climbed out. Luckily for her it was pretty close to the floor so it wasn't too hard for her to do it on her own. Her head was still reeling with all the information, all the plans that she needed to work out on paper, there was going to be a lot of things that she was going to need within the next 24 hours if she was going to save the president.

          She moved towards the door and opened it enough to see Derek and Erica talking “Derek” it was a whisper, something that Stiles had never heard come out of her own mouth. It apparently sounded just as bad as Stiles had thought because it caught Derek's attention quick and had him moving towards closet. When he got in there she noticed the lint roller in his hand, he closed the door behind him and looked at Stiles, she moved towards him grabbing onto his arms, he dropped the roller and steadied her grabbing her arms with of course the most curious look on his. 

          “What happened?”

          Stiles took a deep breath noticed that the roller was on the ground “we need to get out of here” she let go of him and bent down to get the roller starting to dust off her jacket and her pants “there was a lot, and I think that there's some sort of inside job but I can't talk about it here.” She looked up at him as she dusted off her pants “I’m going to need a lot at my disposal… soon, and we need to leave, like now.”

          He nodded “fine, I can get you what you need, I have a lot of resources here.”

          Standing up straight she looked at Derek “no Derek, don't use anyone or anything outside of your circle… just don't. I don’t like this”

          “Okay, okay” Stiles handed him the brush and turned her back to him so that he could dust off of the back of her suit as well. “Are you okay though?”

          She nodded and then shrugged and then huffed before every answering “yeah I just have a lot in my mind right now and I don't have my adderall, it helps keep me focused and there's just a lot”

          When she turned back around to look at him he legitimately looked concerned “Stiles…”

          She held up her hand “I’ll be fine, let's just get out there and head out” he nodded and they left the closet and went back into the ballroom where Erica was.

          “There you two are, I was wondering how long you two were gonna take” when she looked at Stiles though there was something that caught even her attention “are you okay?’

          “She’s fine” Derek went up to Erica “we’re leaving” she nodded and before the manager could come back in and probably lie about something else the three of them left, Derek had his hand on Stiles lower back as if to guide her to the waiting car and Stiles had to say it did wonders for her nerves and her spinning mind. Isaac was already waiting with the door opened and Stiles was the first one in sitting on the bench that facing backwards Boyd behind her in the passenger seat. 

          Stiles felt like she was all over the place, her head was running in all sorts of directions, every way where the president could potentially be harmed. It was running over scenarios that didn't make sense or that were in probable just to make sure that they were and the worst part was that she could not make it stop, it was so bad she hadn't realize that Derek and Erica had gotten comfortable and were now just staring at her. She looked at Derek “what?”

          Lifting one eyebrow he must have been waiting for something he didn’t get because the next thing he said was “really?” 

          She closed her eyes and started to think, there had already been a list of things that she would need running off to the side in her mind. “I need the blueprints for that building, the ones before and after any renovations and I need to know all the renovations that they did, I don't care if they are back from when the place first opened I need all of them. I am going to need the blueprints for the buildings surrounding it as well and about” she let her mind do the math “about ten blocks out, I need the sewer schematics as well and any independent electrical lines that may run under ground as well. Oh and I need colors and twizzlers and candy and soda and so much food like chips and salsa and…” She threw her hands up “I need pizza rolls!”

          Derek looked annoyed “Stiles, what is going on?”

          She huffed and fell back against the back seat with a loud thump “I heard the manager talking to someone on the phone, and it didn't sound good, he was telling someone about me and how it was not going to affect their plans for your mother. He was saying that the plans were going to go as well… planned, he said that he would find out where we were staying and get back to them.” She looked at Derek “I know what I am to you and I know that it all seems like talk but Derek I am very serious about this too and I am going to need these things so that I can do everything I can and I am also going to need to stay alive long enough to get it all down.”

          Sure that he was going to say something snotty and comment how young she was and how she didn't know what she was getting herself into so she looked out the window, it was a second later that she heard Derek's voice. “Isaac get on that after you drop us off.” 

          “Yes sir” 

          It was only a moment later that they pulled up in front of the hotel.

  
  


          Derek stepped out of the SUV, he waited for Stiles to get out then Erica before she could get too far through he grabbed her arm “take Stiles upstairs to the room, do not let her out of your sight no matter what and please try to calm her down a little bit or we are all going to be choking on the smell of her anxiety all night.” 

          She nodded at him a small smile playing at the corner of her lips “yes sir”

          He watched as she went over to Stiles who had been waiting for Erica to go to the front desk to get the keys, he turned around just as Boyd walked up. “I want you to stay outside of the hotel room, if you hear anything or see anything I want you to let Erica know without causing any sort of panic and If it gets too bad I want you to call for me. I am going to patrol the area, when Isaac gets back send him out to relieve me.” Boyd nodded, he wasn't much for chit chat and Derek was perfectly okay with that. He left Boyd to unload all the baggage and looked up to the dark sky. Derek had spent most of the flight researching Stiles, well at least before trying to get some sleep, his intention had not been to end up on the bed with her but sleeping in that chair had made his neck and back sore and his groggy mind overpowered his sense of self preservation. Stiles had showed up a few times when he had been googling her, mostly with her father on a case that he had cracked but not much. He had however spent hours watching that same video of her taking out his guards.

          Derek went into the hotel and made his way up the stairs to the roof, Stiles had needless to say had gotten under his skin in more ways than he had really wanted her to. He was good at keeping all his emotions pushed deep down. For one reason because he was the president's son he did not need to be a victim of someone playing his emotions… again. Shaking his head to get the old memories out of his head, once he got to the roof though he went to the shadows. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and let the wolf take over his body, there was a sharp pain to his entire body for a split moment before he was on all four. 

          This was the only way Derek felt normal, his senses were heightened, he was able to run faster and quieter, he had a good nose when he was in his human form but when he was in his wolf form it was that much better. Derek jumped to the top of the buildings, he wanted to check the surrounding buildings, so he started to make his way around the perimeter. 

          There was one smell that was filling his nose those and that was Stiles, he swung around to where the room would be, he stopped in one of the shadows and watched as she walked around the room the look of awe on his face. Erica was following behind her, Lydia already comfortable on the couch. 

          Derek could smell Stiles excitement from here, she smelled like sunshine mixed with a hint of adderall that hadn't quite left her system quiet yet and, sugar with of course that ever present smell of pain. He was slowly finding that he loved the smell, he didn’t like that he had these feelings but now that he was in his wolf form he couldn’t stop them from happening, the wolf more than him was purring at the thought of her, just wanting to go in there and lay her on the bed and nuzzle her for hours until she smelled like him. 

          It was then that the wind shifted and Stiles smell was coming from the opposite direction from where Stiles actually was. He turned his head and took a deep breath, it wasn't exactly Stiles smell there was something mixed with it that was also very familiar. Derek let his wolf take over and track the smell, he ran full force towards the smell, he didn't have to worry about Stiles she was in good hands. To be fair Derek wouldn’t have even left her in the hotel with them if he didn't think that Erica and Boyd could keep her safe, his job had been to check the perimeter but this this was something that was catching both his and his wolfs attention.

          He didn't know how far or for how long he had run but when he was close enough to the smell to be sure that it was close, he stopped on the roof and looked around take deep breaths from different directions until he saw the window. 

          There was a man just inside with short dirty blonde, he was talking to someone, well Derek didn't care who he was because he was not the one that was connected to Stiles. He turned his attention back to the other guy and took another deep breath and that was when it hit him, what the other smell was.

          Derek's body moved so fast that his paws slide a couple of times in there spot before he was able to get the traction to run back. He was pissed, more than pissed, this woman was supposed to be protecting his mother not leading her right into whatever trap that she had planned. What made it worse is that part of him, the wolf part of him could not believe what his head was trying to tell him. He needed to get back to Stiles, he needed to find out what was really going on he needed to find out if what he was thinking is true.

          He got back to the hotel in what felt so much faster than getting out, he didn't want to shift back, didn't want to waste the time when he could just jump across the small distance from one roof into the hotel balcony that was leading straight into Stiles room where she was laying on the bed watching something on her phone.

          Derek landed in the hotel room still in his wolf form but he did not waste a second in jumping again towards Stiles this time shifting in mid air to land on top of Stiles, placing his claws to her throat “you better tell me why you share the same scent as Kate Argent and the man selling guns in town.”

          “And you better get off of my sister and put some pants on” Derek looked over to see a dark haired woman in a skirt with a bow and arrow that was currently pointed at his head. “This has the strongest strain of wolfsbane and just the tiniest little prick will kill you almost instantly so you better get moving wolf boy.”

          There were two growls that came from doorway, Derek could smell it though, smell the way that these two smelled a lot alike, not the same but similar. Derek moved slowly off of the bed “Erica get me some pants” she growled but he turned what he knew were very blue eyes on her “now”. She moved fast to do as she was told and brought him a pair of pants back, before crouching back next to boyd “enough, they are fine. Boyd go do a perimeter check, Erica go stand at the door until Isaac gets back.” When they didn't move he let out a small growl from deep in his chest “I said now”. They left and Derek turned back to the other woman “who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?”

          “Derek I should explain”

          He looked over at Stiles who looked like she was past her stunned faze now “well someone should.”

          She sighed “Allison put the bow down” Stiles waited for the other woman to put the bow down “this is my twin sister Allison, I had my father send her over, I knew we were gonna need her skills.” 

          He waited for her to continue “Stiles you will tell me how you know Kate Argent or I will send you both back home to your father.”

          Stiles actually rolled her eyes at him “Jesus Christ Derek I am 26 years old” she huffed “I am also an undercover agent working at the high school to try and catch Kate, she was using High school kids to work for her. Allison and I went undercover to try and stop her but when she tried to kill your mother I got that much closer. As for why we smell similar” she shook her head again “which let me tell you I would hope to god that it's not that similar because she is just well horrible…”

          “Stiles” Derek and Allison said it at the same time 

          “Wow you two are way too alike. Fine. The Stilinski family tree is the same tree as the Argents. It's literally cut in two because the Argents hate the Stilinski's and everyone hates Kate, the man that you saw earlier… because yes I did hear that as well, was probably my uncle Chris…” Her eyes got huge as she looked over at Allison “Dude Uncle Chris”

          Derek rolled his eyes “is that all?”

  
          She looked up and Derek could literally see the wheels turning “Oh and we know about werewolves, if that wasn’t entirely obvious by my sisters remark. We were raised around them and don't think that I didn't catch your little pain sucking trick” she held up her hands “by far one of my favorite tricks.”


	5. Revelation

          Derek woke up to music that was too loud, he had slept on the couch after finding out… well everything, it had given him the biggest headache that he had ever experienced and apparently he still had it. Apparently even though he had a headache he also had his normal wood, although that he chalked up to having Stiles scent shoved up his nose… still. He had to tell Stiles to turn that music down, slowly moving off of the couch he walked over to her room. Dropping his head he knocked on the door, he waited for a second but he assumed that over the music she could hear him. Instead of waiting for her to answer he pushed her door open and walked in.

          What he found and what he had been expecting were two entirely different things, for starters the music that he had thought she was playing was actually coming out of her headphones that were attached to her phone. The second thing, the thing that was both very enticing and slightly annoying for Derek, and not his wolf at least, was that she was in one of his shirts bent over on of the tables which of course caused the shirt to rise over the curve of her ass. There was a twizzler hanging out of her mouth that she kept moving between lips that had Derek entranced of course there was also a highlighter that she kept moving between her fingers and then of course there was the way that she kept moving her hips to the music that was playing through her headphones. 

           Maybe it was because Derek had learned everything just last night and maybe he didn't want to start feeling anything for Stiles but now that he did know the truth he was having a lot more problems fending off the want, and the desire to touch and feel. Although he didn’t know the exact guidelines or rules for whatever case she was working and maybe he did want to learn a lot more about the woman but the part that found her annoying the part that was saying he was putting all of his faith in a high school student, that nagging part of his brain that was saying that she wasn't up to the task because she didn't have the experience under her was slowly dissolving away.

          Stiles must have finally realized that he had been standing there cause she shot up, a smile spreading across her face that is until she found something behind Derek that made it drop almost as instantly. Derek was going to turn around but Stiles started shaking her head no, he had to fight every instinct to not turn around. 

          Of course now that Derek actually let his surroundings sink in he felt the anxiety come from Erica, the pain and the panic from Isaac and Boyd and Lydia, well Lydia just smelled angry. All of the warm feelings that Derek had previously, the things that he had been trying to work on were now gone, he needed to focus on his people. 

          It was then that Derek heard the one voice that was like nails on a chalkboard to him “well well well what do we have here, two little lovebirds and one little Alpha.” Derek spun around his claws extended and of course before they could actually met Kates throat there was a shotgun aimed at his head by Ennis while she walked around him. “Now I wouldn't do that if I were you or you will never be able to find that one person… or fail at saving your dear sweet mother.” She slowly walked around to where Stiles was standing “hello little cousin, I see you have been doing my work for me.”

           Stiles lifted an eyebrow pointing at her headphones “are you talking to me cause I can't hear you over my music”

           Watching the anger spreading across Kate's face he watched as she yanked the headphones out of Stiles ears who glared at her letting out a soft ow. Kate brought the butt of her shot gun to Stiles hurt shoulder causing the smell of pain explode into the room as Stiles doubled over. Derek’s body went into instinct mode, dropping down to lunge at Kate but there was a sharp pain that shot through the back of his head as Ennis hit him in the back of his head. Kate looked over at Derek “now I don't know about you little Alpha but I don't like when people ruin my plans and I really don't like when its Derek and you.” She kicked the back of Stiles knees to make her drop causing Derek’s wolf to growl at the woman, if it wasn't for the smell of wolfsbane coming from the shotgun that was in Ennis hand or he would have tried to get away from him once more. Kate was still walking around Stiles as if there had been nothing that came from Derek “now we are family and you aren’t supposed to ruin my flawless plans, your supposed to help me, like by making these lovely blueprints to show me exactly how to get in.”

          She moved over to the table where the blueprints were, Derek looked over at Stiles how was sitting there, he was trying to communicate with her without making any movements but all she did was shake her head. “Now I know a little bit more about you than you may think so I know that these are not the real blueprints that you were using to figure out all the ways that I could get in so little Alpha where are they?”

          Kate was looking around the room to try and find them and when it was quiet for too long Stiles looked up at her “oh where you talking to me cause you keep saying Alpha and I'm sure as shit that's not me.” Instead of Kate hitting Stiles she looked over at Ennis who now kicked Derek in the back of the knees making him drop as well placing the shotgun to the back of the head and heard him rack it. Derek watched as Stiles eyes got wide, watched them go red and holy shit Stiles was an alpha. She shut them and took a deep breath when she opened them back up again and Derek saw that they were back to their normal brown again.

          “Now little Alpha are going to tell me where those blueprints are or I am going to make your little toy feel some real pain.”

          Stiles lifted her head “again are you talking to me because you keep saying alpha and I know that's not me because you see they have that wolfy sense of smell and the whole changing eye color and that thing where they can hear just about anything from miles away. Yeah I don't have any of those, it would be great but not something I partake in.”

          “Stiles Stiles Stiles why is it that you are so dense” Kate walked around to stand in front of Stiles “do you not know anything about your mother?”

          There was a smile that spread across her face “I don’t but you know what I do know?” She didn't wait for Kate to answer “I know that no one in our family likes you, and I also know everyone except you knows where all our family is at all time. Do you know where your brother is? Don't answer that cause I already know you dont.” There was the sound of the front door being kicked in, there were shots being fired and while Ennis was distracted by the sound of all the commotion Derek watched as Kate moved towards the door, the scared look on her face. He turned to see that the brown haired man from the night before had been the one to barge in with Stiles twin sister, the man dropped long enough to slide a pistol across the floor to Stiles before he went back to fighting off Kates horde of misfits.

          Looking back over to Stiles just in time for her to yell duck, which of course Derek did just in time for her to take a shot at Ennis, he lifted his head to see her switch hands and aim for Kate who had already thrown herself out the window. The room slowly started to become quiet once more as the sirens rang out, Stiles crawled over to where Derek was and he could feel her blood coursing through her veins as she placed her hands on his shoulder “are you okay, I was never going to let anything happen to you, I had a plan Derek I swear. Ironically it didn’t involve Chris but I did have a plan, I wasn't going to let them kill you.”

          Derek placed his hands on her sides grabbing onto his shirt “shh Stiles its okay, I believe you.” She leaned her head forward and he moved his own head to rest against hers “it’ll be okay, you did what you had to and I know you weren’t going to let her hurt me.”

 

          Stiles had been sitting on the same couch for the last two hours as Derek went over what happened to the cops… or whatever the cops were called in Italy. There had been six that had been killed, two that were outside with the car that Allison and Uncle Chris had tagged, the one that had been outside the door to keep everyone out that Allison had hit, the one that had been keeping an eye on Lydia and Erica, that Erica had killed once they had gotten out, the one that had been on Isaac and Boyd that Lydia had taken and Ennis. She had made her few statements but they had needed an interpreter to talk to her and Allison along with Isaac and Boyd so her statement had been short before they went to the next person. Ennis had ended up dying, which he wasn't her first kill, she didn't have a whole lot under her but she always felt slightly slower after it had happened and this time was no better. They had moved everyone to another room, the room that they would be staying at, they didn't have a whole lot of belongings but Stiles made sure to take both sets of blueprints because she was sure that Kate would want to see the real ones. 

          Kate had been right about that, whenever she did any research she always kept two sets, one set that didn't have the complete set of information and then her set, the set that had everything that she had gone over. It was hours of her own concentration, sometimes boxes of information was kept for just one undercover case, sometimes not even her own. There was something that Kate said that she kept playing over and over in her head, when Kate had asked if she knew anything about her mother and the way that she kept calling her Alpha.

          “STILES”

          Her head snapped up to see that her Uncle Chris was standing in front of her, he came to sit next to her “you alright kid, you seem a bit off, is this about Ennis?”

          Stiles shook her head and readjusted herself on the couch “no its not about him”

          He lifted an eyebrow “is it about Kate?”

          There was a huff that she left out “do you remember my mother, I mean I know that the sides have been mostly separate but Pops said that you and her used the hang out a lot, that you and her were actually really close for our families hating each other.”

          “They didn't hate each other” she lifted one eyebrow “alright, yes you are right me and your mother were actually really close and I spent a lot of time protecting her but right now you need to focus on saving the president. When you get back to the states let me know and I will come explain everything to you, it will also keep you safe while your here okay and while your at it keep close to Derek, he can protect you as much as you can protect the president.”

          “You can't tell me anything now?”

          He shook his head “no theres a lot behind the story and why ‘our families’ have so many problem.” He nudged his shoulder with hers “I know its a lot and it sucks not having her around, trust me I miss her too but you just gotta wait, keep yourself busy for the next couple of days and I will get with your dad before you come back and we will tell you everything.”

          “Were taking the day off” 

          Chris stood up kissing the top of her head “I have to go catch my flight you stay safe” he went over to take kiss Allison on the head “take care of your sister.” 

          Allison nodded and looked back to Derek “is it technically taking a day off when we didn’t actually work.” 

          Stiles rolled her eyes “my sister folks, the queen of technicalities.”

          Derek shook his head “does anyone have normal clothes”

          They all looked to Lydia who lifted an eyebrow at Derek “you said buy clothes strictly for business and the gala.”

          “Fair enough” he took his phone out and said something in it that none of them that could here “I'm’ going to drive we’ll get some normal clothes and head out, I have a few spots that I’m sure that at least some of you would like to see.” 

          Stiles laughed “oh, Derek is driving this is serious”

          He rolled his eyes “come on.” They drove, most of them in their own heads Stiles for as loud and obnoxious as even she was was stuck in her own head, even after talking to her uncle Chris she still had Kates words running through her head. Her eyes were watching the outside but never really seeing anything, she wanted to stop her own thoughts wanted to sit in the room at the hotel and go over everything again, put her brain on something that had nothing to do with Kate or her history. “Stiles, hey” she felt Derek's warm hand on her own, she looked out the window and noticed that they had stopped moving before quickly looking back to Derek “you alright?’

          She nodded and as much as she had been trying to annoy Derek before he seemed to be looking at her as if he was actually concerned “yeah, a little tired.” She let out out a huff that was supposed to sound like a laugh but didn't quite get that across even to her own ears. “Sorry, I just want to get back to the blueprints, I'm not used to taking breaks until things are fixed and its just giving me a little anxiety.”

          Derek looked out of the car before stepping in enough to sit at Stiles feet on the floor of the car so that he could place his hand on Stiles knee. “Stiles I haven't seen what you have figured out yet, I don't know what it feels like to be in your brain right now but what I do know is that after what happened you need a break.”

          Stiles nodded “I know I just may need some help a little later, Allison knows how to calm me down but just in case…”

          “I’ll make sure that your safe, don't worry” the way that he looked at her, the concern that he was showing her just made her both want to cry and curl up into his chest but she took a deep breath and nodded to him. He nodded as well and got out of the car leaning back in to take her hand and help her out as well. “Alright you girls go with Lydia, us guys will meet you in what say about an hour?”

          Lydia nodded and the girls followed Lydia into one of the shops that was close by, they went in and spent the time trying on clothes including gowns that Lydia kept bringing and saying that there was a possible need for the gala. In the end Stiles ended up in a pair of short shorts a lose top that seemed to flow with her every move and her very much signature converse. Allison ended up in a pair of three quarter legging, a tank top that showed her curves that were much like Stiles and like her twin a pair of converse. Lydia and Erica ended up in skirts and high heels which Stiles thought to each their own. They found the guys and Lydia instructed the guys from the shop to place the dress bags into the car.

          Derek threw his thumb over his shoulder “there’s this little shop just down the street has the best sandwiches.” They grabbed lunch and Derek lead them down the street and to Stiles great surprise he walked them straight to the Colosseum, when it came into view Stiles stopped in her tracks.

          “No way” even from the distance she could see just how wonderful and breathtaking it was, even from here Stiles could feel the history. Derek had turned to look at her and she could feel the smile spreading across her face “you have got to be shitting me we are going to see the Colosseum?”

          “Oh it's way better than that” Stiles couldn’t stop herself from running up to Derek and jumping on his back.

          She chuckled in his ear “you may be my favorite person right now”

          There was the softest chuckle that even came out of Derek “and just think all it took was showing you the Colosseum.” 

          Allison came up next to him “you have no idea” Derek carried her until they reached the front gates of the Colosseum, he set her down and left them there to go talk to one of the security guard who then in turn lead him somewhere else. Catching Stiles attention once more Allison turned to look at her twin, “you realize that he is doing this all for you, which let me tell you is funny because yesterday he was bound and determined to kill you because you were related to Kate”

          Stiles rolled her eyes “you have no idea” Stiles grabbed her sisters arm and walked her away from where the werewolf ears were. She ducked her head close to her sister “you remember how mom had that tattoo that one that matched dads. Then there’s the one that you and Scott have…”

          Her sister nodded and moved her hand as if to have Stiles hurry it up “the point Stiles, you have the one on your back of the…”

          She moved her body closer and pulled them farther away from where everyone else was standing lowering her voice even more “you know how I could never find it?” Her sister nodded “I found it, I found it and I found it on someone that is here.”

          “Stiles, Allison are you guys coming” Stiles grumbled and turned to Derek before turned back to her sister.   


          “Yeah we’re coming,” she turned back to Allison and mouthed Derek, Allison's eyes got huge “he doesn’t know, do not say anything.” She nodded and let her face fall as they walked back over to where everyone else was “did they tell you the place was closed for construction?” Erica looked at her with an eyebrow raised, Stiles pointed at a sign that read that the Colosseum would be closed due to renovations. “My entire job is based on me paying attention.”

          Derek came over to her placing her hands on her shoulders and dipping his head so that his lips were close to her ear “actually I came back to tell you that we are going in, the security guards even lent us a blanket.” Stiles turned around to look at him wide eyed, she was so confused on why he was doing this all for her “follow me”. Leading them through the Colosseum Stiles was having a hard time keeping up because all she wanted to do was look but Allison was behind her and everytime she started to lag her sister would start pushing her forward again.

          “Whatever your leading us to better be good cause I’m missing the great parts here” Derek turned then and Stiles speech stopped in her throat almost choking her because where he had lead them, where they were now was the most wonderful thing that she had ever seen. Stiles walked out to the middle of the Colosseum and looked over the whole inside, it was more than she had ever expected. She tried to imagine the history, the battles, everything that went down here and she just could not imagine it, the smells filled her nose, years of blood soaked into the ground the smell of sweat and history all soaked into this historical landmark. Looking over to where Derek was laying out the blanket, how did he even know these things.

          “Stiles” she looked over at where Allison was sitting on the blanket that Derek had got “come sit, you can enjoy the scenery while you eat.” Stiles huffed and went to sit down next to her sister picking up her sandwich and taking a bite as Allison watched the whole time, she was a stickler for making her eat. When she found that Stiles was going to eat on her own she started eating herself.

          “Is there a reason that you have to make sure that Stiles eats?” Stiles cringed at the question that Isaac asked, it wasn’t asked in malice it was just sheer curiosity in his voice.   


          Stiles looked anywhere but at Allison as she looked to Stiles about answering the question, when Stiles didn't give her an answer Allison answered the question. “Stiles has a tendency to not eat, not because she doesn't want to but because the adderall mixed with her forgetfulness…”

          “Hey, I have a great memory.”

          “She gets very focused, especially when she’s on a case and that leads to her only focusing on that case and nothing else. A few years back… well it was a couple of times when we were doing gymnastics but they weren’t nearly as bad but a few years back there was this case. It was a rough one and Stiles got really focused, she did most of her work at home so no one noticed when she didn't show up. When my father went to check on her she was sleep deprived, and she hadn't eaten or drank anything, she looked like she was about to pass out. Stiles stayed conscious enough to tell my father who did it before passing out. She had to be in the hospital until they brought all her levels back to normal and let me tell you it's not fun watching your twin go through that.”

          “Is that why you asked for all that junk food when we were done at the hotel?” Stiles looked over at Boyd who really hadn't said much to her or even at her.   


          Allison answered for her “we have trained her to chew while she works, we are still working on what she chews on though.”

          Stiles held up her hands chewing the last bits she had in her mouth “okay okay, can we stop talking like i'm not sitting right here, let's talk about anything else.”

          There was an evil smile that played across Erica’s face, “well I would personally love to see some of those gymnastic moves.”

          “Erica!” Lydia exclaimed.

          Stiles chuckled, she had a lot of energy that seemed to be just seeping into her from just being in this place. It wasn’t just historical, it was energizing. “Its fine” she looked over at Allison “wanna join?” She nodded and they both got up, they started by stretching cause no one enjoyed pulling a muscle… ever. They started to chit chat until they were warmed up, Stiles and Allison moved to separate sides, looked at each other and nodded before going into front flips, cartwheels, black flips, and so much more. It had been a routine of theirs from when they were still competing. Once they were done Stiles ended in a bridge one leg in, Allison came over taking the foot that was up in the air she pulled herself up into a handstand just before removing one of her hands. It ended with her doing a one handed handstand balancing on stiles one foot that was stretching towards her head while she stayed in a bridge. Allison brought her legs and hips down keep her balance above Stiles while she slowly lowered her to the ground. Once she was close enough she brought her legs back all the way around so that her back was to Stiles once she was standing on her feet. She turned around to help Stiles up, they turned back to where the others were and held up their hands above their heads.

          They started clapping and it had been a very long time since Stiles had felt her cheeks get red from all the attention, partially because Stiles hated being in the middle of any sort of attention. When they were actually training it was different, she would pretend that there was no one else there. During competition she would pretend that it was just another practice and that would keep her mind in the right places. 

          Allison and Stiles went to sit back down to finish their sandwiches “that was way better than I thought it was going to be.” Stiles rolled her eyes “I mean don't get me wrong I totally believed you could do it, what with the whole saving the president thing but that was just crazy.”

          “Thank you”

          Derek glance over at Stiles “how long did you train?”

          Stiles looked up “oh god, years”

          “Well it definitely shows, it was amazing to watch” Stiles didn’t know why that made her blush so much, maybe it was because she knew that he was her soulmate or maybe because he was a really hot guy that was actually showing her attention but whatever it was it was causing her cheeks to get bright red. They stayed there for a couple of hours, Stiles taking in as much as her eyes could take in, it was around three when Derek stood up “we have one more place that we’re going to go but we have to get ready for it.

 

           Three hours later Stiles hair was curled and pinned to her head, she was in a blue gown that was tight to her waist before it cascaded down to the floor in a princess like gown style, at about her knees there was jewels that fell along the length to gather all around the bottom. She felt silly and slightly like a princess, Allison was in a tight gown that had a knitted red pattern that flowed from her stomach down to floor. They walked out into the living room where Derek, Isaac and Boyd were dressed in Tuxedos, Stiles pointed at Derek “that’s not fair I want to wear one of those.”

           Isaac who was also staring at her like he was in some sort of trance shook his head “no, no you pull that off just fine.”

           Lydia nodded “thank you, that took the most time so enjoy that”

          “I tried to tell her that I wasn't sure how she was still single what with the gymnastic thing and well that” Erica threw up her hand towards Stiles.

          Stiles threw up her hand “okay okay don't we have somewhere to be in this ridiculous thing?” She watched as Derek shook his head as if to clear his train of thought before he held out his arm for her. They went down to where there was a limo waiting for them, she looked up at Derek “are you serious?” He nodded and opened the door for her, she squinted up at him suspiciously before lifting her skirts to get in, they drove to a huge theater where there was a lot more people dressed just like them in tuxes and floor length dresses. Stiles looked at Derek “this isn’t the galla right cause I'm not down with my research, I haven’t figured everything out. Your mother is still in danger” Stiles was looking outside, up at buildings and down the streets.

          Derek grabbed her face and made her look at him “relax Stiles, it is still your day off, this is still very much a treat.” He waited for her to take a deep breath before he followed the others out holding his hand into the car for Stiles. Derek led them up to a huge balcony that looked out over the huge stage, they took their seats and Stiles really wanted to ask what they were going to see but at the same time she didn’t want to ask she wanted to wait. 

          When the curtain went up there were ballerinas waiting on the stage, Stiles hand flew to Derek’s knee in her excitement as she moved to the end of her seat, she spent the whole show like that, she didn't realize until it was over that Derek had placed his hand over hers, curling his fingers around her hand. She sat back when it was over, her body sagging at the amazement that she had just seen. She loved the ballet, she loved the way that they moved how graceful they were, it was completely different from the gymnastics that she did, she had always wanted to be that graceful. 

          Looking over at him she smiled “how did you know?”

          He shook his head “your sister may have said something” 

          Shaking her head they moved out back to the limo “there is only one thing that would make this night perfect… no wait… two things” she moved to where the driver was telling him where to stop. When they stopped she looked back “stay”. She went into the McDonalds and ordered a lot, so much so that when they finally brought all of it out she actually needed the employee to help her out. When she got back to the car she smiled as she stuck her head in “I have really crappy food!” She started handing the food in until the floor was almost covered. They went back to the hotel and Stiles pulled up Star Wars up on the tv and they sat in their fancy gowns and tuxedos eating french fries and burgers while watching tv. They were in about three movies in when Stiles looked up to see that the room had cleared except for her and Derek “when did everyone go to bed?”

          Derek shrugged “they went off at different times, its been a long day” he had lost his tie and jacket as well as rolled up his sleeves “I think I’m getting to that point to.”

          Stiles nodded but her own head was still spinning, still working through the gala event “before you head on to bed could you maybe undo the corset to this thing, I think there's some other tricks to this thing if you wouldn’t mind too much” Derek shook his head and stood up holding his hand out to Stiles to help her up. He started to work at the back of her dress pulling the ties on that back of her dress until he stopped, Stiles tried but she still wasn't able to get out of the dress, it was a lot more loose but not enough. She looked out of the corner of her eye “Derek?”

          The next thing she knew she felt his fingers along where her tattoo would have been before both of their backs arched as the image from each of their lives flashed behind their eyelids. Stiles saw Derek as a baby, growing up with his parents, the time that he had dated Kate. There had been a party that his family had decided not to attend and then at the last moment had actually decided to go leaving their house empty as Kate set the place on fire. Stiles could feel the anger, the pain, the heartbreak that Derek had felt, she could feel the tears fall down her face as she watched the rest of her life flash behind her eyes until it stopped and she practically lost her balance falling forward. Derek grabbed her from around her waist just as her hand hit the table knocking the lamp, she was quick enough to grab it before it fell but it made a loud enough noise to wake up Allison. 

          She yelled without getting out bed “Stiles are you okay?”

          They both froze, Derek's body still pressed against hers his arm around her waist, Stiles still holding onto the lamp “yeah! Just hit the table in this circus tent.” Her sister apparently appeased with her answer didn't say anything else. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him towards his room closing the door once he was in and leaned against the door pulling Derek to her kissing him in a way that was expressing everything that she had just felt. He melted into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she disconnected their lips and leaned her forehead against his. “I think I forgot to tell you something.” She felt him let out a slight huff and opened her eyes to see that his were a bright red. “Call your mother, call her right now” Stiles went from freaking out because of everything that she had seen to freaking out about Derek.

          Derek's eyes furrowed as he looked down at her “what?”

          “Call her right now” she pulled him over to the mirror so that he could see what she did.

          When he saw the same red he ran over to the phone dialing his mother's number, she waited impatiently… much like Stiles until she picked it up. “Mom? Are you okay?”

          Stiles could hear the confusion from his mother “of course Bear, I was just about to get on the plane to come to you. Is everything okay.”

          He let out a deep breath “yeah, I'll explain everything when you get here.”

          “Okay Bear, how’s everything since this morning?”

          He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes “it’s fine, I'll pick you up from the airport when you land.”

          “Okay Bear I love you”

          “Love you.” He hung up the phone “what the hell is going on?”


	6. Seriously Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has plans for the gala that will hopefully keep the president safe while Derek learns more than one new side to his mate.

Stiles woke up the next morning with the sun shining in on her face which was weird for her because, one she normally slept in what her father liked to call a cave. Since she spent so much of her time researching she spent a good part of the night doing it as well which meant she needed what little sleep she could get without the sun keeping her up. Two because it already felt so late and she could normally never sleep past six with the sun up and on her no less, she honestly couldn't not remember the last time that she had slept with the window open and woken up with the sun on her. Although with everything that had happened between her and Derek last night she had been pretty exhausted. Just the thought of his soft hungry lips against hers, the way he had pinned her against the door. His hands on her hips, on her mark, it all made a large smile appear on her face. Of course the sun coming in and resting against her bare pale skin also helped her to feel that warmth, after Derek had called his mother he had helped her out of the gown and she hadn't put anything else on to cover her up so even now as she laid in bed the only thing she was wearing were panties, most of her warmth was just from the thought of Derek though and at this point she was glad to admit it. 

When she had been young and had first found out about soulmates she had done the research just out of sheer curiosity, she had read something about how not all of them fell in love with their partners, about how some of them would reject their soul mates and how it had caused a number of deaths and some mental and emotional issues. She had also read that a lot of mates didn't actually find their other half or how their families would contact those looking for their partners to tell them about how their son or daughter had had the same marks but then have to explain that they had died years before. Stiles had been scared to get one, she had been torn actually between wanting one but also feared what it would bring with it.

Derek though, once he had touched her mark it had all been over, of course she had realized after that she had felt it when he had touched her in the hospital room, when she had fallen on his lap on the plane and when she had been lifted into the vent. She had felt something warm, something like home, something she had never felt before with anyone. Then last night she had been surrounded by that feeling when she had Derek surrounding her. Stiles had never felt so safe in her life. 

Her smile got even bigger as she stretched her arms above her head, she glanced over at the window where the white sheer curtains were blowing in the wind from the open window and she loved the way that it danced in the most graceful way. Like the ballerinas skirts at last nights show and how much effort that Derek had put in to help her relax even before he knew that they were soulmates. She stretched her arms out to the sides as well until her hand hit a piece of paper that was on the other pillow where Derek had been the night before. She picked it up and smiled even bigger when she realized it was actually from Derek and that his handwriting was actually neat and clean. It said something about him that he took the time out to think about what he was going to say and that he wanted his words to be read, Stiles handwriting was nothing like that, it was rushed and sloppy and hard for even her to read sometimes because she just wanted it all to be out in that moment.

 

Good morning beautiful  
I had to go pick up my mother and run her on a few of her errands before tomorrow's event, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. You just looked so peaceful. I won't be back until later tonight. Erica is here if you need anything, I brought a printer and a laptop in the room, the supplies that you asked for are on the desk as well and Isaac will get you anything more that you need. Don't work too hard while I'm gone. I'll see you tonight.  
Big and brooding

 

It looked like there were hesitation marks where he would have signed his name and she had to chuckle a little bit to herself over what he had actually landed on. Stiles looked out the window at the cloudless blue sky before what the letter said really hit her. The president was in town and Stiles had to still find out what Kates plans were gonna be. Spastically, because she could really only be calm and graceful for about five minutes after waking up, she got out of bed and found the first Derek shirt and pulled it one. Derek had lost most of his clothes last night as well and they had stayed up a few more hours to talk about… well just about anything that popped into her head until she finally fell asleep against him.

Once she had something covering her she went over to the laptop and the printer and turned them both on, she grabbed her blue prints and laid them out on the bed and started going over a few of them while everything warmed up. When the computer beeped to tell her it was ready, Stiles went to town. She looked up the hotel, the hotel manager and the buildings surrounding it. Stiles hacked into a few systems and found employees past and present, from there she went social media trolling. There was everything from highlighting to pinning, there were so many pieces of paper that where printed out that she could get lost in the forest that they had previously been. At one point she found string and went to town, like every one of her cases before Stiles got lost in her work and didn't want to stop until she knew everything that she needed to, or until somebody stopped her, whatever one came first.

 

Derek opened the door to the hotel room to let his mother in, Stiles scent filled his nose along with determination and anxiety. He was coming to the conclusion that no matter what Stiles was doing she always smelled of anxiety. It was later than he expected and he knew that Lahey to be out on patrol, Boyd was downstairs watching the front door and Erica, well Erica was not in a position that Derek was fond of. She was stretched out on the couch, her feet on the coffee table with Allison next to her watching Tv, there were wrappers and plates that cluttered the table as if that had been the position that they had been in all day. He stopped to listen for a second and found that Lydia was asleep in the room that she shared with Erica which means that she had probably gotten bored and went to bed early. Going over to the couch where the two girls sat he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at them waiting for either one of them to look up when they didn't he cleared his throat and kicked the couch.

“Erica”

She didn't bother looking up at him and away from the Doctor who episode but did bring her feet onto the couch and under her “Stiles woke up around 9:30...”

“Which is sleeping in for her” Allison hadn't looked up either when he walked up which he wasn't expecting her to because she wasn't part of his team. She did however look up at him a smirk on her face like she was going to say more but when she saw his mother standing behind him, she shot up off of the couch and tried to smack Erica's leg to look but that only made her continue her debriefing… again, without looking up.

“She started working right away, I brought her coffee and breakfast at 10 which she did not touch. I know this because at 2 I brought her lunch in and her plate and cup where still on the tray.” Allison was still tapping Erica's leg still trying to get her to look up but she was apparently ignoring her, her eyes still trained on the tv. “I tried to get her to stop but I apparently don't have those types of capabilities so I left it in there for when she did get hungry.”

“Erica” Derek hadn't moved from his spot and while he did appreciate the rundown what he did not appreciate was the fact that she had dulled her senses down enough to not notice his mother there. If she didn't notice her own alpha what made him believe she would notice if someone was attacking his mate. He maybe got stuck on that for a second because, his mate. He had found his mate and maybe she was pale and spastic and way over medicating herself but she was all his. All pale skin, cute moles and long brown hair that he could not wait to get his fingers in because there was nothing that Derek liked more than long hair and Stiles damn near reached the small of her back although most of the time, Derek was noticing, she kept it in a braid on the side or up in a bun. To be fair though when it came to Stiles she could do whatever she wanted with her hair and he wouldn’t care because he was hers and she was his and his wolf just wanted to nuzzle the shit out of his mate so that she would smell like him.

He had heard stories about mates though that had terrified him as a child, hell his uncle Peter had been rejected by his soulmate and almost lost his mind. Well to be fair he did but was able to get most of it back over time. When his mark had showed up on his 18th birthday he had done everything in his power to make sure that no one had found out about it. Outside of his family there were only a handful of people that knew about it now and he liked it that way. Had he known that it would soothe his wolf to a much more controllable manner he would have been looking a long time ago… that wasn't true watching Peter lose his shit scared Derek into believing being alone for the rest of his life would be much better.

Erica’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought “boss man I don't know what you wanted me to do, I could have force fed her but I feel like that would have just gone terribly bad for me…”

His mother finally stepped forward, moving her bag with her so that she was standing next to him “I don't think he was asking about Stiles darling, I think he was wanting you to help me to my room.”

“Oh shit” Erica slowly turned her head to look up at his mother before jumping up off the couch and looking between the two of them, her eyes flashed to gold as the smell of fear travelled off of her and into his nose. If he could smell it that he was sure that his mother could as well but lets face it Talia was a lot more lenient that he was.  
Talia being… well Talia smiled at the blonde girl that she had known since Erica was a small child “I see your getting much better at drowning out your surroundings.” His mother winked because when she had been growing up that had one of Erica’s biggest issues and one that had caused her to get overwhelmed very easily “you should probably start working on your timing though.” Talia always believed that kindness should win out over everything else and while she lived by that it didn't mean that in the most appropriate times she knew how to handle her own, she didn't become the president because she was a doormat but when it came to her kids and those that had been around since they were little, like Erica she would always hold a soft spot for them.

Derek moved forward so that he was about a foot away from her “the next time something like this happens after I asked you to be on high alert, I will personally rip your throat out and feed it to you.” Erica being Erica looked forward her back straight with a tough face on but Derek could hear the fear in her heartbeat, he watched as she swallowed and knew that he had gotten his point across. He was rough, a stickler for the rules and he knew it, it gave him the reputation of being the biggest hard ass and a dick to work with but it also gave him the best reputation in the business for getting shit done. Slacking off, putting lives at risk was not something that he liked doing, he wasn't going to do that to his family let alone his mother and alpha. “Now go take my mother to her room so that she can get some rest.”

He had never seen her move so fast as she did then, taking the key from his hand and grabbing the bag that had been at his mother's feet, not waiting for her alpha because she knew that there were things that she could do while his mother finished with Derek. The look on his mother's face was one that he saw often when he was being too hard on his A team as she liked to call it “was that really necessary, there is no danger, you and I both know that.”

Derek folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the couch, he didn't like the thought of his mother questioning his authority in front of Allison but lets face it it was his mother and he wasn't about to tell her that this wasn't the time. “And what if there had been, she wouldn't have even noticed, nobody noticed Kate breaking in yesterday either.”

“I feel like this is a private conversation” Allison’s scent and heartbeat were a lot like Stiles. While they didn't share a lot of their looks he did notice that somethings were alike, although Derek would be able to pick out Stiles heartbeat out of a crowd right away and never confuse it for Allisons, he would understand if someone else did. He noticed the blush on her cheeks as she threw her thumb over her shoulder towards the room that had initially been meant for her and Stiles to share. Now it was just hers as Derek wasn’t going to let his mate sleep anywhere but in his arms. “I'm just gonna go ahead and leave.”

Before she could get too far though his mother stopped her “thank you for coming out to help Stiles, your father speaks very highly of your skills. Both of your skills actually he’s very proud of his girls and I'm glad to have another pair of well trained eyes on my team. Feel free to ask my son for whatever you may need while you are here.”

Allison shrugged and that light blush was back on her cheeks “Stiles is the real brain behind the operation, I just stand with my bow drawn and my arrow ready.”

Talia dipped her head as a sign of respect for the woman before looking back up at her “well may it stay steady and true.”

“Thank you ma'am, it was very nice meeting you, not that we really met but you already know who I am and I definitely...” she shook her head and blushed, well they both shared their lack of communication skills when flushed “going to leave now, good night” she looked at Derek “Derek” she left and Derek turned back to his mother shaking his head, the Stilinski twins folks.

His mother let her shoulders sag a little bit now that they were alone as she stepped closer to her son “you need to be easy on your team, they are a loyal bunch and they would never let anything happen to anyone you or I love. They are your best people for a reason Derek.”

He huffed “I know Ma, I just don't want you to get hurt, not again.” When he had first started out as his mother's bodyguard, when he didn't have the team he had now, there had been a hole in his formation and it had meant that there was a crazed lunatic that had gotten past one of men. They had tried to take down his mother but because no one knew about them being werewolves the man had used a regular bullet so it really hadn't done much but cause a big fuss and put his mother in a sling for a few weeks. More for publicity sake than for anything else. And now with this thing involving Stiles and Kate his nerves were on the fritz not to mention he had had to outsource the thing for the speech and used a few men that he hadn't been sure of and now he knew why. Needless to say that the men that had been working that day would no longer be used for anything pertaining to his mother.

She leaned forward to kiss his head “I know my love” she placed her hand against his cheek and her smile got bigger “now go check on your mate, I can hear her stomach from here.”

His gaze lifted up to meet hers “we have some questions”

There was the smallest of chuckles that escaped her “I know my dear but get some rest we will talk soon. I am safe and while somethings have changed it won't be the end of the world if they get put off for a few more hours while we rest.” She turned him around and shoved him towards the door because no matter how big Derek got he would never be able to out maneuver his alpha, not that he would ever try “now go”.

Derek, once more, let out what his family liked to call his brooding huff before he went over to the door to his room, he looked back to where Erica had come back in to lead his mother to her room before pushing the door open. 

He didn't know what he had been expecting when he walked into the room but what he found had not been it. There were pictures and articles pinned to the walls, there was string that connected thumbtacks literally stung across the room, he actually had to duck under some as he moved to get a closer look at everything. Stiles was, of course, in the middle of it all. She was facing one of the walls and he could see that there was a highlighter in her mouth that she was spinning with her finger tips. He was sure that this girls oral fixation was going to be the death of him. Her gaze was down, reading something that she had printed out before looking up and around the room, searching, she must have found what she was looking for because grabbed another thumbtack and ran over to far side of the wall and pinned it next to a picture of the manager. When it was up she went back to where she had stood and he had to stop her before the highlighter that was still in her mouth made his chub any bigger.

He moved slowly to where she was standing, ducking under another piece of string thinking they were going to need another room since theirs had been taken over. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and did what his wolf had been whining for for hours to do and nuzzled his nose into her neck. “I see you got some work done.”

She hummed before spinning around in his arms, his wolf letting out a soft whimper at the loss of her pale skin. “I figured it out, the managers connection to Kate, the group that he was working for. He actually placed people on his payroll just for this event. He made it seem like they had been working there for months but they weren’t. There are secret passageways and sewer systems, there's ways in from the roof…” She was going way too fast for him, maybe on a normal occation when he wasn’t drowning in her scent that was mixed with his own from his shirt he may have been able to focus more but it had been two days and she was intoxicating so he did what any sane love struck man would do. He kissed her and not a gentle one either, he kissed her like it was going to be the last one and she hummed under him in response dropping the pen that had been in her hand to the floor. One of his own hands went up to the back of her head to keep her close while the other went up the back of the shirt that she was wearing. There was a groan that escaped her lips that he swallowed as he went down to place kisses against the pale skin of her neck giving his wolf what he had been craving for days. “Oh God, Derek.”

“Hmm” he moved her over to the bed, laying her down on her back and crawling up so that he was over her placing kisses against her stomach and hips and he could smell the lust from both of them mixing together and it made his wolf howl like there was a full moon.

She groaned as his soft lips grazed her hip bones “oh fuck” his hands pushed the shirt up and around her ribs so that his hands had more skin to play with brushing over the scattered moles and lushes skin “if you start this I am going to lose everything I worked all day on.”

“AND WE’RE GONNA LOSE OUR LUNCH”

Derek huffed and looked up because of course there was no privacy in this place “you are all a bunch of cock blockers”

The door flew open and Erica stepped in “thank you, and holy butt fuck batman…”

“It’s an attack from the rear” Derek was going to regret letting Erica and Allison hang out they were already finishing each other's sentences. He let his head fall to lay against Stiles stomach as Allison looked around the room when her gaze landed on her sister under him “your brain scares me.”

He didn't bother lifting his head because he knew that Erica’s wolf ears would be able to hear him no problem, if her previous comment was any indication. “Get Isaac and Boyd”

Boyd stepped into the room with Isaac closely behind him “already here boss”

Derek stood up and held out his hand to Stiles to help her up, he knew that she had been into what they had been doing. He could still smell the arousal rolling off of her in waves but she was determined and that was a pretty respectable quality as well. “Let's make this quick, I have plans that I would like to follow through on.”

Erica scrunched up her nose as Lydia walked into the room with Allison close behind “gross”

“I was trying to get some sleep, you know that thing that all of you should be getting” when she walked into the room, her face scrunched up “oh my god what is that smell. Can't you two get a room.”

“I was trying to” he held up a finger and pointed at them “and do not get me started on the shit I’ve heard from you two” he turned over to Boyd and Isaac “or you two” he turned back to his mate “go before I make us go”.

Stiles practically jumped next to him, going over to the maps that were on the wall they were the same ones that Lahey had picked up for her “there are four entrances below the building, one in the kitchen that would normally lead to a dumpster, two that are from the side buildings and one from the sewers. The one from the sewer was supposed to bricked over a few years back but the company that was supposed to drop off the brick at the hotel never showed, and it was actually a shell company that never really existed. Now I think the manager of the place left it open to run drugs out of originally and now he just rents the tunnel and access to his hotel out to the highest bidder. Enter horrible person here, I have a plan where we let her get passed the first couple doors, let her think that we didn't find it out and have her fall into our traps. Unless, of course she actually knows me better than I think then she will skip that entrance and go for the back door. There are a few waiters that are in on this group trying to get to the president.” She moved around the room to point out what they looked like to the everyone. Stiles had the most elaborate plans that Derek had ever seen, she had back up plans to her back up plans. She had thought about every place that she wanted to set up guards and where she wanted people that worked for them but where hidden within the crowd. There were cameras that she wanted to install, small ones that where the size of a pin as well as mics in case she was right about Kate knowing how she thought. In the end, Derek found out, Stiles had called in her own reinforcements, those that she trusted because there were going to be a few important spots that she needed to know where going to be covered her way. 

After everything was explained to Derek and the other five he instructed Erica to call in their B and C teams, it was going to take a lot of resources to make sure that what happened in DC didn't happen again. His teams were already in the area since they were going to be needed for the gala anyway so he waited for them to arrive. He sent Isaac to go book a room as far away from everyone as possible while he allowed Stiles the time to change into some real clothes before she had to go through it once more with his team, her team would be arriving in the morning and she would go over it with them as well. Stiles didn't trust anyone else to explain it seeing as how she had done all the research and knew exactly why everything was the way that it was and for Derek that was just fine. He quickly learned that his mate had a mind like he had never seen before and he was glad that she was on their team because he would hate to see what would have happened if she had gone in Kates direction instead. 

By the time everyone left after getting briefed, Derek picked up Stiles throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the room at the other side of the building that Isaac was able to get and it was exactly as he had asked. Far away from his mother’s… and everyone else's prying ears. Stiles squealed and kicked agianst his grip but was laughing and giving off a scent that Derek could definitely get used to, she was happy, like really happy and Derek didn't know if it was because she had worked everything out and was confident in her plans or if it was because she was with him. At the moment though he didn't really care what it was as long as her smile made his wolf purr that was all that mattered.

 

Stiles giggled with joy, trying not to move around too much on Derek's shoulders so he wouldn't end up dropping her, although to be fair he was a werewolf so he should be able to hang on to her with ease, wiggling or not. She had to say though that it had been a long time since she had felt this at home with someone that she actually liked, she had dated a few guys in high school sure but they had been short and ended with Stiles always calling them off. They just didn't feel right to her and she was a stickler for the right feelings. With Derek though, Derek felt like home, he felt right. 

When they reached the room Derek lightly tossed her onto the bed, she used her momentum to do a backflip so that she was standing on the bed. Derek had watched with a perfectly lifted eyebrow and in return Stiles got a bit of a smug smile. It was a come and get me smirk, she crouched down with bent knees, moving her foot back behind her so that she could pounce when she needed, she had her hands up like she was ready to box and Derek got a grin on his face like he was intrigued that she never thought she would see and it was beautiful. He crouched down himself and got a gleam in his eye and Stiles wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to get that look out of him. 

Crouching down a little bit lower she wanted to make sure that she got enough force as she jumped over his head, flipping like she had with the guards. Landing behind him with a soft thud, she ran around the room to the back side of the couch that was in the makeshift living room. Her own smile was taking over her face as she looked back to where Derek was still next to the bed with a baffled but excited look on his face. He turned, standing up straight and walked over to one side like he had a plan that he wasn't going to share. Stiles jumped over the back of the couch bouncing a few times before going to jump over the coffee table. Derek was faster than he let on though, managing to jump at the same time grabbing her in mid air and turning them around so that when they landed on the couch he was under her and laughing. Stiles, more than a little shocked, propped herself up so that she was straddling him and she loved the way he glowed with happiness. 

She couldn't stop herself from leaning down and meeting his lips with hers, she moved her head so that it was more comfortable as his hands worked their way up the back of her shirt pulling her down on top of him. When his fingers ran over her mark it caused her back to arch sending shivers down her body like it was an instant horny button that also may or may not have caused her to get a little wet but to be fair she could also feel Derek growing under her as well. She deepened the kiss grinding her hips against his making a deep moan escape his lips as his head fell back. 

Stiles sat up and took a deep breath, she didn't want to stop but she needed to know some things before they did… what she really wanted to do. Her hands were against his chest “did you ask your mom about…” she circled her eyes with her finger.

He chuckled because only Stiles would bring up the president while grinding against her son “no, she said that she would answer all our questions tomorrow”

She huffed and let her hands fall a little deflated, she needed information, needed to know why Derek's eyes had changed from blue to red with no notice or reason and without his own alpha dying. Sure Scotty had become an alpha without killing anyone but there had also been a lot that had happened in order for that to happen. Stiles hated being confused and hating not knowing what was going on as well and she had been far too busy with the plans to research it so now her brain was trying to figure out the position change on its own and that was never good, at least not when she didn't have her adderall. Moving down to nuzzle his neck with her nose, she sighed against his neck, her warm breath causing goose bumps against his skin. “Do you mind if we put this on hold until then?”

His hand went up to rub at her back and the effect that his touch had this time was more calming, soothing. To be honest she was still wet but who wouldn't be with the hot hunk adonis in between her legs. “Of course, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to Stiles, we can take as much time as you need.” Stiles nuzzled closer and there was something deep in her chest that wanted to come out, it was like a groan or a moan but not and it just didn't want to come out. 

Closing her eyes, she didn't want to see his face if he didn't think the same way she did right now because as concerned as she was now about what was going on with Derek she was also fairly sure he was the reason that she wasn’t running for her computer to spend the rest of the night with her nose stuck in the glowing box. “You feel like home.”

He tightened his grip on her, causing their bodies to be flush and man was Derek warm “you do too”

She sat up all of a sudden because while he had spent the night before tracing her mark she wanted to see his “can I ask you something?” There was a smile that crossed his face at her lack of ability to stay still as he nodded “can I see your mark?”

There was a soft chuckle that left him “of course”

She stood up and moved off of him, taking off her shirt “so we’re even” he chuckled and the smell that had been in the plane as well as in the limo was now moving through the air as Derek removed his own shirt. Stiles moved forward and placed her nose next to his chest, he smelled like a forest and musk, with a touch of spring water and moss. There was a slight hint of what she was looking for but she wanted to know where it was coming from. Dropping to her knees she placed her nose next to the zipper of his pants and took a deep breath. It was definitely stronger, so she undid the button and slid down the zipper when she realized just what she was doing. Looking up Derek's head was thrown back and his chest was heaving and the smell that she was looking for only got stronger. When he looked down at her his eyes were glowing the alpha red, and she couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face “your horny.” She slide his pants down around his ankles and nudged his hard cock through his boxer briefs with her nose and yup sure enough that was where the smell was coming form and god was it intoxicating.

There was a hum that came out of him “yes you do bring that out in me”

Stiles chuckled as she placed a light kiss against his covered cock and this time there was a deep growl like moan that started deep in his chest. “Oh I know that is but I was referring to the smell. It was in the limo the day you picked me up from school, in the plane when Erica mentioned that I could be flexible in bed and then when I came out in that gown, it was your arousal.”

His eyes locked on hers “you have that way with me, but to be fair when you got into the limo your skirt rode up in the back to show me some very red lacy panties that left nothing to the imagination.” There was a chuckle that escaped her lips because yeah she did enjoy divulging in cute panties, it was the one thing that actually made her feel sexy. “And the comment only brought the image of them back to my mind so to be fair that one was Erica’s doing.”

Stiles stood up and dropped her own jeans to expose her purple silk underwear that matched the purple silk bra “and this is definitely my fault”. The smell only got stronger as Derek pulled her to him dropping his head down to her neck and nuzzling at the spot just below her ear. She hummed and he started placing gentle kisses, nibbling on the junction of her neck and shoulder before sucking on the spot. Her own groan escaped her lips as her knees went weak and Derek had to pull her to him so that she would stay standing. “Oh god Der” he sucked and nibbled on the spot harder and it made her eyes roll back and caused her to become even more wet as she brought her hand up to his hair keeping him there.

“Mine” she groaned and huffed as he moved to her collar bone, the spot that he had been sucking on pulsing and she was sure that he had left a mark and she loved the thought. When she had been younger she had hated the thought of someone leaving a mark on her, it was immature and degrading, not to mention could be dangerous but when Derek did it it was actually really nice and maybe made her feel like she was high school just a little bit. He moved around her neck and back up to the other side finding the spot directly across from the mark that he had already made and started working on making another mark. When he was done making his marks he started kissing up her neck giving little love bites on the way up, just enough to feel good but not enough to actually leave a mark. When he reached her lips they were soft kisses as to not start something that Stiles had already asked not to start.

She huffed when he lifted his head “you know that Lydia is going to hate you for that right?” Her eyes were still shut and she was able to stand on her own two feet but she still had to lean against him, that feeling in her chest was back like a pent up moan.

He put his lips next to her ear “or you can tell her to fuck off and show the world that you belong to me” Stiles moaned as his warm breath brushed across her ear causing her to shiver in bliss. Derek sucked in her earlobe in between his teeth and it was torture as she clung to him.

“I do very much like that idea”

His hum was soft “see” she stretched her arms around his neck and sighed into him. “I wouldn't mind showing the world that your mine.”

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him “oh I think Lydia has another way of doing that but we'll see.” Giving him one more kiss before she stepped back she waved her hands “now come on I wanna see that mark.”

He chuckled and stepped back and out of his pants before laying flat on the floor and bringing his hands under his face so that he had something to rest his head against that wasn’t the cold hard floor. “Haven't you seen it?”

Stiles rolled her eyes “yeah, once on the plane and you remember how that went right?” There was a chuckle that escaped his lips and she smiled to herself getting on the floor next to him poking him in the side “yeah that's what I thought.” Once she was settled next to him, her head resting on his back while she traced the outline of the mark that matched her own, she wondered something about him. “What did you see, last night?”

He took a deep breath “I saw you running around as a little girl in this soft pink dress with little white butterflies, you were with your mom and you both were laughing and running around.” Stiles swallowed the lump that was in her throat that always came up at the mention of her mother, not to mention that was one of Stiles favorite memories with mother. They had gone on a picnic while her dad had taken Allison to do something and played tag and by the end of the day there had been a few grass stain on her favorite dress but her mother didn't mind, she just threw in the wash and Stiles to this day still had that dress. Their parents always wanted to make sure that they got equal time with them alone to make sure that just because they were twins didn't mean that they got treated as the same person. “I saw you with your father in his Sheriffs car, then there was a memory of your mother funeral as you and Allison stood next to your father, I saw what I assume was your first panic attack. When you graduated high school the first time” he turned back and caught her gaze, winking and Stiles even though she was upset about her mother, still smiled back at him. “There was one of you and Allison graduating the academy, and one I wasn't too thrilled about was your heart getting broken, a few of Kate.” He rolled over onto his back and she resituated herself against his chest “it was like your whole life on fast forward. All your emotions and memories on a video being flown behind my eyes even the ones of me and let me tell you, I was not the only one that smelled like arousal.” She smiled a little as her cheeks turned pink just ever so slightly and hummed. He ran his hand over her hair and that feeling in her chest was back, she closed her eyes and really tried to focus on it, she tried to pull it out but it just wouldn't come. “What did you see?”

Stiles opened her eyes and looked over to the fire place, she stood up and moved to start one cause she really couldn’t keep still especially during serious conversations “I saw you playing tag with your family, your parents wedding vow renewal, I saw your highschool girlfriend Paige” she looked back at him for a moment and it was his turn to look sad “I saw what happened and how it turned your eyes blue. I felt how much it hurt you” he moved to come over covering her back with with his chest as she started the fire. She looked up at him and she couldn't figure out who he was trying to soothe more her or him. “I'm sorry”

“Its okay” his voice was soft “what else did you see?”

She swallowed because the next part she felt personally responsible for “I saw Kate and how vulnerable you were and how she took advantage of you and your family.” Stiles turned around to look at him “I'm so sorry Der, my family isn't perfect but they have always had very strict rules and then when my mom got married into the family everything was so much better. She really did change a lot but Kate,” she looked off trying to find the right words “It's like there's something not wired right in her brain.” Stiles threw her hands up “I had to go undercover as a high school student because she was recruiting them to do her business and that's not the only thing she has this ring of followers and I’ve spent years trying to bring it down but its…” 

Derek placed his hand over her lips “I do not personally blame you for what she did, I don't blame anyone but her and I am glad your here to try to take her down.” He shrugged “I was a lot more reluctant when I thought you were in high school still but you have more than proved yourself since.”

Stiles looked into his eyes “I think she killed my mother” when his dark perfect eyebrows went up she held up a hand. “Hear me out, my mothers spent all her time trying to change the Argent name, trying to make them change their ways and my mother was about to release this new set of ground rules when all of a sudden she just dies… I don't think so.”

His eyebrows furrowed “what set of rules?”

She shrugged “I don't know they just disappeared when she died, she had gone over them with my father and uncle chris but without her it was like they couldn't do anything with them, it's actually kind of weird.”

“Did anyone else think that she was murdered?”

“Sure, my father and Uncle Chris but after so long the case went cold and they couldn't prove anything so it just slipped through the cracks.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief as he rolled back over onto his stomach so that Stiles had access to his mark again. She didn't know what it was about it that was soothing while she spoke but she liked the idea that there was something that made her a little less spastic… well that wasn't entirely true sure since she practically ran all her words together about her mother and Kate but that wasn't the point, the point was that touching his mark did wonders for her nerves. Stiles ran her finger over the trees “when did this show up for you?”

His eyes were closed, seeming to enjoy the feeling of Stiles fingers against his skin “when I turned 18” he looked back at her “is that not when yours showed up?”

Nodding, she moved her legs out so that she could lay her head against his back “yeah, I was just wondering because the websites were a little vague about everything you know, not nearly as many people have them show up these days… which I think is a big load of crap because Scotty got his and Allison and our parents had theirs.”

“My parents have them, it's the triskelion and has actually been the family seal for centuries. It's actually a lot more common in werewolves then in regular people which is why they say they aren’t very common but if there is any werewolves in their bloodlines long before them and the gene just isn't passed down any longer there is still a chance that they can get them and if one partner gets them then both will.”

For some reason there was something that just wasn't adding up “so I got mine because of you?”

The muscles in his back moved as he shrugged “it's hard to tell but it's possible.”

“What about turned wolves and if that were true why did my parents get them?”

“I'm not sure, it's really hard to pin down.” She huffed before letting out a yawn, Stiles eyes were getting heavy and without her adderall her brain had been spinning all day, it was like a mental and physical workout for her but even though she was tired it didn't mean that her brain went any slower. 

Stiles thought about her family tree and how it mixed with the Argents and wondered where they're marks would have come from if the Argent family line was known for killing ‘wolves. On the other hand the Stilinski family tree was more of a peaceful kind but to be fair when the Argents married they took the wife's name which is how Stiles, Allison, and her father got the Stilinski name. It didn't stop them from participating in the Argents family traditions though it just meant that the wives got to make the final decisions.   
Eventually Stiles fell asleep still laying against Derek's back, she didn't know how long it took or what time it had been but she did give into temptation and let her mind wander off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it only took me a year to get another chapter up but here it is in all its glory. Its a little shorter than some but at the same time I am still trying to get back into the grove of things. I will hopefully be doing a once a week update of something but please be patient with me as life seems to throw wrenches when it can. This chapter is just some fill in, some more information that may or may not be useful later. The next chapter should be a dosie so hang in there. Thank you for all the love and support that you have shown this story and if you have any prompts or request that you would like to see fulfilled please by all means give a shout out. Ta ta for now.


	7. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Gala has arrived and Stiles emotions are put through the ringer more than once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super long, which I am not apologizing for just giving fair warning. Stiles is a little more serious in this one but she is still Stiles. I also hate writing fighting scenes so if its too short for you I am sorry but I hate them also It is pretty intense so please proceed with caution. Also I was going to put pictures in the end notes of what the gowns would look like but I'm lazy after writing this chapter so you will have to use your imagination.

Stiles woke up to knocking on the door, she groaned and rubbed her face on Derek's chest to get some sort of semblance or consciousness “I swear to God Derek I am going to kill Erica”

He hummed half conscious himself, bringing a hand up to rub at his face “not Erica”

There was another knock and a timid voice “Stiles?”

She knew that voice, better than knew that voice, her eyes flew open and she jumped off the bed and threw the door open to see Scotty standing there with his sweet puppy dog face. Throwing her hands up, she wrapped them around his neck pulling him into a tight hug “Scotty boy!” She knew that he wasn't her twin but sometimes she thought of him as a brother, and cared for him something fierce.

There was a sweet smile on his face as he hugged her back “hey Stiles” but when his hands landed on the bare skin of her back he pushed her out to arms length “oh my god what is that smell”. He got a look of disgust and looked her up and down as his eyes went wide “wow seeing way too much of you buddy”.

Stiles looked down to see that she was only in her underwear “oh yeah” it wasn't like this was the first time that Scott had ever seen her scantily clad but he was Scott and also dating her twin so she could see how it might be weird. She moved away from the door leaving it open for him as she went to grab the jeans she had been wearing the night before “when did you get in?”

“Just now” he started looking around as if searching for something and seemingly not finding it “seriously dude what is that smell.” Stiles looked around as she tugged on her jeans not really smelling what he was.

“Me” they both looked over to see Derek standing at the door that lead to where the bed was. His arms folded over his chest with a glare directed at Scotty boy. “Do you have a problem with that because I can fix it for you.”

Stiles rolled her eyes, as she fastened her pants, she noticed that he was in his slacks so he must have been listening. If he wasn't her soulmate he would probably seem a little bit more intimidating but Stiles even now, thought that he just looked silly, that urge to out sass him coming over her again. “Down boy, Scott here is my oldest friend.”

Scott looked between them an eyebrow raised as if confused as to what was going on before he walked in “I hate to interrupt whatever this is but your father and uncle are waiting for you,” he turned to Derek “and your moms looking for you.” He tried to mumble something under his breath about why he was the one delivering messages to an over sized guard dog but wasn't all that quiet.

Derek looked like he was going to pounce from across the room but Stiles cut him off looking only at Scott “both of them!” She looked back over to Derek where he was standing up straight a murderous glare on his face, arms back to being across his chest “shirt sourwolf, I need you.” Moving towards Scott, she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around and pushed him towards the door “we really gotta work on your timing buddy”. They moved towards the other room letting him direct her to where she needed to go since she didn't know what room her father would go to since she didn't even know he was coming. When they got to the room where they had all been staying originally, the President, her father and Uncle Chris were all sitting around the table, Erica and Lydia were sitting on the couch and Isaac was standing by the door lifting his head to acknowledge that they both walked in before going back to whatever he was doing on his phone, Stiles guessed candy crush. Allison seemed to be waiting for Scott in one of the chairs by the couch. When she saw him she stood up and walked over to them dipping in to fit against his side and a longing for Derek washed over her body that she had to push down because seriously, where did that come from. 

Her father looked up from where he was sitting, looking at her suspiciously “Stiles, where were you?”

She cringed and ducked down a little behind her friend who only moved to fully expose her. Stiles glared at him before looking back towards John placing a huge shit eating grin on her lips “would you believe on a coffee run?”

He lifted an eyebrow at her “with no shoes and no coffee?” 

Stiles pointed at him “and that's why I had to come back I completely forgot my shoes and then I ran into Scott.”

Her father lifted a hand “save it Stiles” Derek chose that moment to walk in, her father's gaze met his “I thought you said you were going to keep my daughter safe not that you were going to sleep with her.”

“Pops,” it came out as a whine but even so his gaze turned to hers and she could tell that he wanted to be mad but it seemed like he knew what had happened already. She stood taller and looked back to Derek who gave a nod before she turned to her father “he has my mark.” Her father got a look on his face that Stiles had never seen before as he held out his hand to the empty seat across from him. 

“We need to have a talk,” he looked at Derek “can we have some privacy.”

Derek nodded and turned to Erica and Isaac “you have rounds to do, get to it.” Erica huffed muttering about how they always missed the good stuff, Isaac placing a reassuring arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze before they left. Lydia looked over at Derek a challenging eyebrow lifted “get coffee”

She let out a laugh that held no amusement as she crossed her arms over her chest and pushed a hip out in a defiant stance “I don't get coffee”

He huffed and gave her the same challenging look back and Stiles was almost sure there was going to be a battle to the death, Stiles loved battles to the death and her excitement showed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Then go shopping, take Boyd.”

“For what?”

There was a deep growl in his chest as Stiles watched his eyes flash red and ooo it was going to get good “I. don't. care.”

She held up her hands and let out another over exaggerated huff “fine, but I would not suggest looking at your next credit card bill.” Lydia walked out of the room and Stiles looked back and forth between them before looking back at her Uncle Chris and Talia before turning back to Derek.

“That’s it” she huffed as her shoulders sagged “well that was anticlimactic.”

Scott rolled his eyes “you watch too much tv dude” she stuck his tongue out at him and maybe it was a little childish but so was Stiles.

Derek, watching the exchange and waiting for Lydia to leave, shook his head and walked over to his mother, placing his hand against her shoulder. “I’ll be downstairs. Give you guys some privacy, let me know if you need anything.” Stiles mouth fell open, no she needed him here, she needed… she needed to understand why all of the sudden she felt like she couldn't stick up for herself. She had always been able to handle her own and now, now she felt like she needed Derek to stay or she was going to lose her shit.

Talia grabbed his hand though before he could get to far not even paying attention to Stiles existential crisis. “Actually honey this pertains to you and Stiles, you should probably stay.” Derek looked over at Stiles father more out of respect then anything, but he too just nodded and Stiles insides gave a sigh of relief.

Allison took Scotts hand and gave it a tug towards the door “come one we should probably leave too.”

Her father held up his hand “not a chance you two, sit down baby girl.” Stiles shoulders sagged a little, like they always did when her father called her sister a cutsie name because while Allison was sweet, kind and always following the rules, Stiles was spastic, loud and got herself in a lot of trouble all the time. Stiles never got cutsie names because she was usually getting berated. She watched as Allison and Scott moved to sit down at the table and it was a moment later that she felt Derek's hand against the small of her back. It was in that moment as she looked up at Derek that she realized he had seen her small reaction. 

“Sweet girl” Stiles knew that name, that one was definitely reserved for her so she looked over to her Uncle Chris and realized that maybe her father didn't give her cutsie names but her Uncle did. When her mother had died and they moved to DC, Uncle Chris had as well to help out her father with the two rambunctious twins he was now going to have to raise. Chris had known that his brother John was gonna need all the help he could get so he moved in and helped raise the girls like an episode of full house. While their father was always sweet and warm with Allison and harder with Stiles, Uncle Chris was sweet and kind with Stiles and harder on Allison. It wasn't to say that they didn't care for each of them, they loved and cared for each of them equally, they cherished the girls and always looked out for their well being trying to give them the best advice they could. Stiles was just a little more like her mother, filled with sass and cheeky as hell which is what Chris had fell in love with in his best friend and Allison was much more like their father, stern, disciplined, calm. “Come and bring Derek”

She snapped out of her thoughts, knowing that she shouldn't be upset because she was equally loved by them and took her mates hand leading him to the round table so that Stiles could finally get some answers. Her father looked up at the other two at the table “I don't know where to start.”

Chris shrugged and looked at his younger brother “probably the beginning?” Her father nodded and he looked at Chris with a look that apparently only Chris could read cause her Uncle to look at her. “You know that your mother and I used to be best friend and that your father met her through myself and I really couldn't have been more honored that it was my brother that decided to marry my best friend?”

They both nodded and her dad picked it up “I loved your mother more than I thought I could ever love someone and when the marks came in on our 18th birthday it was no surprise to anyone, especially to your mother and I. Only your mother finally had to admit that she was from a long line of werewolves that dated back centuries and she was to be the next Alpha.”

All of the kids that were sitting at the table reacted in the same way, in shock. Derek had one eyebrow lifted in disbelief, Allison's mouth fell open, Stiles responded with “what the fuck” while Scott with his normal confused puppy face let out a soft “wait, what?”

Their father took a deep breath and swallowed “she didn't want you girls to know until it really started affecting you, the only problem was that she never got that chance. When she died Stiles was the one to inherit the Alpha rank...”

Stiles sputtered because what now, she wasn't an Alpha, Alphas were strong and fierce and not nearly as clumsy as she always was. “What? No? I'm not… I was 10!”

Her father reached out to take her hand in his “its true only when the hunters and other packs found out that one of the oldest packs in history was being handed to a 10 year old they all tried to come and hurt you. We had to do something to keep you safe so we started spiking your Adderall with Wolfsbane.”

Her eyes got wide as they flew up to meet her fathers because seriously she took that shit like candy “wait what.” Stiles could feel the blood pumping through her veins faster and her breathing was slowly starting to get more intense

John looked into Stiles eyes “we had to suppress the wolf part of your genes so that someone didn't try to kill you. I'm sorry, Stiles but we didn't have an option.”

Stiles stood up out of her seat so fast her chair fell to the ground as she glared at her father, ripping her hand away from his causing a pained look to his expression but she didn't care about. “You hid that I was a werewolf from me because you thought that was the only option.” It had been three days since she had had her Adderall since she had accidentally left it in her locker and it must have slowly been leaving her system during that time because she felt a rip in her gums tasting the metallic of blood and a stinging in her fingertips. Her vision going red but not from anger. No because she was panicking and panicking hard because this couldn't be true, this couldn't be her life. Scott was the wolf not her, she was normal, boring, loud Stiles not an Alpha, she couldn't lead a pack she could hardly lead herself. All these years of having panic attacks of finally getting them under control with routine breath, yoga and adderall and now she lost it, every ounce of control gone in an instant. She backed away from the table looking down at her hands where sure enough there were claws growing out of her fingers. “I've felt like I've been missing a limb for the last 26 years.” Her chest heaved, she felt like she was spiraling… and fast “I'm a werewolf… I'm an Alpha.” Her head was spinning and her breath was coming in fast short breaths as her chest heaved from the action.

“No John, let Derek.”

She couldn't find the strength to look up to where Talia had spoke, Derek's voice was the one that came through clearly “Stiles, baby its okay.” Her jaw hurt and her head was foggy, there were too many sounds, a clock ticking, someone chewing gum, a phone buzzing, footsteps, car engines, doors slamming, arguing couples in other languages, there were sirens and tires skidding, a baby crying, tourists talking. It was all too much too quick and Stiles tried to cover her ears to lessen some of the noise, clenching her eyes shut in pain only to find that it didn't actually stop any of the sound reaching her. “Baby look at me, I'm right here.” She felt fingers brush against her elbow and her gaze flew up in fear to see Derek's red Alpha gaze staring back at her, his smile was sweet and kind “there’s my beautiful girl” she didn't move her hands away from her head still trying but to no avail.

“Holy shit”

“Scott!”

Derek didn't acknowledge them but instead kept her gaze “focus on me baby, try breathing with me.” She looked at his chest his hand still extended out towards her, his fingers still grazing her elbow and she tried to match their breathing.

“Her eyes are fucking red. They've never done that before, is she seriously an Alpha because have you met Stiles.”

“SCOTT!”

It was a shock to her system all over again she couldn't do this, couldn't lead, couldn't be what they wanted her to be. Her gaze once more started to blur as her breathing once more picked up. She couldn't see Derek anymore, couldn't match his breath which caused her own to become erratic, heavy and it only made her feel like someone had a hold of her lungs and was trying to rip them out of her chest. Derek pulled her to him, her clawed hands still covering her ears and her eyes pinched shut, he wrapped her into her own protective barrier, placing his lips against the top of her head and his hands around her shoulder “you and me baby, right here right now. Focus just on me” he dropped his hand down her back only to bring it back up under her shirt placing his hand against her mark. 

The world shut down around them, everything stopped and Stiles breath stilled but not in a suffocation kind of way but more of the feeling of taking a long breath just before drifting off to sleep. Derek's arms were warm around her and with the feeling of her mates protection she felt like she could just relax like she was slowly merging into Derek, like his breath was her breath. Her hands loosened, her fingers moving away from the meat of her palms, the skin that had been ripped healed as her nails regressed, her gums stung she assumed from her fangs going back in and she didn't feel like her head was going to explode from over stimulation. She got this feeling being in his arms that no matter what happened he would always be there for her, to help her through any problems that came their way, that he would always be there to be her wall shutting out the rest of the world.  
She slowly lifted her head to look up at him and this time the smile that spread across his lips was one that showed his admiration and there was her own smile that started to match his own. “How'd you do that?” He leaned down and gently placed his lips against her forehead before bring them against her own for just a split second. 

“I can actually explain that one.”

Stiles took a deep breath before she turned to her best friend “Scotty we really gotta work on your timing buddy.” He blushed and she closed her eyes once more breathing in Derek's scent of forest, moss and fresh spring water and it took over every other sense until she once more opened her eyes. She let Derek drop his arms and moved back over to the table picking up the chair and setting it down gently, before taking her seat once more all eyes on her. Waiting tell Derek sat back in the chair next to her, he placed his hand against her mark once more before turning to find them all staring at her “sorry continue.”

“What just happened?”

They all looked towards Chris but it was Talia that answered “when one of the soulmates is a werewolf a mate can touch their mark and it allows us to feel our mates emotion. When that ‘wolf is an Alpha it amplifies and Derek and Stiles are one of few soulmates that I have heard of where both of them are born ‘wolves. There are a lot of cases where one was bitten, some even bit their mates for protection purposes but there are few that are born wolves and soulmates so the bond between them must be intensified even greater.”  
Scott looked confused like always “then why didn't Derek double over in Stiles fear.”

“Survival, self preservation, Maybe his sense of calm was stronger then Stiles uncertainty, maybe it was just because Derek was the one that was touching Stiles mark. It's hard to tell, like I said it's rare but it will mean that there won't be a lot that they can keep to themselves.”

Stiles looked over to Derek, the smile spreading across her face because she didn't mind the thought of that at all and by the wink and grin from Derek that she received in return she didn't think Derek was going to mind too much either. 

“Should I keep going?” Stiles turned to her father “If you want to wait its fine Stiles but it may mean that your in danger now that your wolf is no longer suppressed, it means that others will be able to smell you.”

She shook her head “it's fine pops please, continue.” 

The look that he gave her was confused, like he didn't recognize the daughter that sat in front of him. He recognized the girl that had been freaking out and shifting more than the girl that was calm and collected asking for more information, although gathering information was the epitome of Stiles so that was no different, wolf or not. He took a deep breath and tried to remember where he left off “once we started you on the adderall, Talia learned about you. She came to us and said that she would be able to protect us until it was time.”

That even caught Derek's attention because how did he not know about his mother protecting the Stilinski family, he knew a lot, if not all of the Hale business. He looked over to where there was a soft smile growing on her lips as she pulled something out of her pocket, she laid it on the table and both of them leaned forward to look at the picture. It was the Hale family and standing in front of Derek all the way on the right, his arm over her shoulder keeping her close was a little 10 year old Stiles who was holding onto his hand like if she let go she'd disappear and maybe at the time that wasn't too far off. She did notice that while everyone else had huge smiles, including Allison who was standing on the opposite side next to Cora and Laura, Derek and herself had sad looks on their face like someone had just kicked their puppy. Stiles couldn't even remember taking the picture let alone meeting the family. “The summer that your father moved you guys out here, both of you guys came to stay with us.”

Stiles looked up at the President a confused look on her face “why do I not remember this?”

“Why do neither of us remember this” Stiles looked over to Derek before back at his mother.

“It was just after your experience with Kate Der, you were having a rough time and Stiles it was just weeks after your mother died, you were starting to get your panic attacks and starting your adderall and we were still trying to figure out the dosage so you were in and out of it yourself. You two were inseparable that summer, in fact most of the time I would find you both in your room Derek curled around each each and if someone tried to move her or wanna do something without you you would growl until she came back. When she left, it was then that you started that glower, I chalked it up to Kate but now I'm second guessing that.” She thought for a second but shook her head before looking back over to Stiles father “I'm sorry, I interrupted. Please continue.”

John just shrugged looking back to them “there's really not much left, once we got here, Talia kept an eye out for us but we didn't have too many problems seeing as how you were hidden, we thought about bringing you off of the adderall but then you went into the academy and then undercover. We couldn't find the time to wean you off and train you that didn't mean you weren't going to be in danger in the process. The rest is history.”

“So I'm confused, how is Stiles a wolf but not me?” Stiles gaze flicked over to her sister and gave her a look that said it was bad enough one of them had this problem, she held up her hand. “Not that I'm not thrilled to be a human but we're twins shouldn't we at least both be ‘weres?”

Talia smiled that sweet motherly smile “I actually asked Deaton the same question and he said that not all kids born from born ‘weres have the gene but it is odd that one twin got it and the other didn't and he thinks that the reason that Stiles became alpha at such a young age is because the werewolf gene that was supposed to go to both of you instead only went to her which is why we kept having to up her dosage because she was so much stronger. I believe that trained, and trained well, you could very well be stronger than myself.” Stiles mouth fell open because how could little old her, boring little Stiles potentially have the strength in her to be more powerful then Talia.

“So why does Derek have red eyes, I thought Stiles was the Alpha?” They all looked over to Scott, whose eyes went wide “what, I thought it was time for questions.”

The president gave the inpatient boy a smile “in most packs it's the alpha mates that are the Alphas, now normally when a ‘were has a human mate or even a bitten one there will be only one Alpha because humans don't respond the same way wolves do when given a command by an Alpha and bitten wolves will always be compliant to the ones that bit them. With Stiles and Derek they are both from long lines of born wolves so in their case they are equal, both Alphas to their pack unable to control the other. They are actually the only pair in centuries that are born wolves who are mates and Alphas.”

Stiles looked over to Derek a smile spreading across her face “see Der, we're special.” She wiggled her shoulders for emphasis.

He lifted an eyebrow and his voice came out monaton lifting his hands like he had pom poms “yay”. She chuckled at him when all of a sudden his head came up and Stiles was sure that if he was a dog his ears would be sticking straight up and it made her smile all the more. He looked at the door to the room before looking back to the President and then Stiles “your team just got in.”

They all started to move, the President back to the room that she had slept in the night before, their father and Chris went with her so that she had some protection while everything was happening. Stiles, Scott and Allison went into Derek’s old room, where they waited for the team to come in and Stiles went over the plans with them in groups of three. It took a little bit longer than she would have normally liked but because she had done all the research and pinned it all up the way she liked it she wasn't going to move it. There was something about the plan that was just rubbing her the wrong way, each time she had to explain it something nagged at her in the back of her brain. Since she couldn't figure out what it was she ignored the feeling and kept going with her plan.

Once she had informed everyone of their positions, comms and who had point at all times, she slipped into the room where her bag had been, that was now Allison and Scott's room, and grabbed her jar of peanut butter before going back to the room that her and Derek had slept in before she had to start getting ready for the Gala. She grabbed a spoon and moved out onto the patio leaning her elbows against the railing eating small bites out of the jar. Stiles knew Derek had followed her back to the room but didn't follow her outside, she assumed that he knew she just need some time to think, so when the door opened to their room she wasn't quite sure who it was until she heard her sisters voice.

“Is Stiles in here?”

There was a soft hum and Derek knew she was listening in, if she was gonna have the senses she was going to us them. “Porch”

There was a pause “did you see if she had anything with her?”

“Like what?”

“A jar of peanut butter.”

There was another pause before Derek spoke again “I didn't see it but she does.”

“NO!” it came out as a whine and Stiles shook her head at her sister's over exaggeration.

There was a growl from her mate “it's just peanut butter.”

Stiles rolled her eyes it wasn't just peanut butter, she looked down at the jar 'don’t worry little buddy your not just peanut butter to me' “if Stiles gets to the bottom of a jar of peanut butter without someone eating it with her, she disappears.”

“I hate peanut butter”

“Well you better get over it wolf cause she disappeared for a month the last time the peanut butter was finished.” It didn't take long for Allison to poke her head out the slider, cautious as Stiles scooped out another spoonful “can I come out?”

She rolled her eyes once more holding the peanut butter jar out for Allison “I'm not a porcelain doll Allison. I am 26 not 14.”

Her twin moved to lean against the railing as well taking the offered jar from her “a 26 year with the same habits you had when you were 14.” Stiles stuck out her tongue but she knew Allison was right, she cleaned the spoon and handed it to her. Allison took it and dipped it into the peanut butter, it didn't have nearly as much as Stiles had had on it but then again Allison was known for her tiny bites at least to Stiles she was. She looked out over the city and was quiet, which she knew only worried her sister, so could smell it. “Do you remember what mom used to do with you when you would get overwhelmed,” she waved the spoon around “before you started having panic attacks and was diagnosed with ADHD?”

Stiles didn't remember much of her mother, mostly because she tried to block out the pain of missing her and feeling like she was abandoned. She shook her head in response “a lot of the memories I had of when we were young have faded over the years.”

Allison cleared her throat, dipping the spoon into the peanut butter “she would set down a jar of peanut butter and pull you into her lap and she would give you spoonfuls until you felt better, it was like your comfort food but mom always said it was because it gave your body something to do as your mind worked out whatever problem you had. It would slow you down and let you think without your mind focusing on making you fidget.”

She looked over at her twin surprised at the clear recollection her sister had “I don't remember that.”

Her sister shrugged popping the spoon in her mouth “I used to get so jealous because she would sit there and rock you for hours in the kitchen tell dad came home.”

“I'm sorry” and she was because Stiles couldn't remember any of it but she could imagine that it would be pretty upsetting to see, like when her father called Allison cutsie names but not her. Allison shrugged and Stiles looked back out at the view not really seeing it. “Do you remember that summer at the Hale house?”

She let out a forced laugh “I remember begging Talia to keep peanut butter in the house at all times, I remember she kept wondering where it went until she caught Derek taking it to his room in the middle of the night.” She cleaned off the spoon sticking it back in the jar and handing it back to Stiles dusting off her hands as she looked back over the city and Stiles wondered if Allison wasn't really seeing anything out that way either but just couldn't bring herself to look at Stiles while she spoke. “I remember I would wait tell everyone was in bed and sneak out and sit in front of Derek's door too afraid to ask to go in but not wanting to sleep in the room by myself with an empty bed staring at me. In the morning I would always wake up in Derek's bed facing you as close as I could get, Derek snuggled up behind you and I remember being so scared of Derek finding me in there even though I had no idea how I had gotten there that I would run to our room and pretend that that's where I had been all night. It wasn't until one night after falling asleep in front of his door I woke up in his arms. He would wake up sometime in the night and bring me into the bed and he told me that I didn't have to fall asleep out in the hall anymore. The next night after everyone went to bed I very tentatively went to Derek's room and opened the door, he lifted his head and I froze in fear but he just threw his head for me to come in and after that I didn't have to fall asleep on the floor anymore.” Stiles looked at her, how did she not remember any of that. Allison nudged her with her hip “Derek was the only one that could get you to take your adderall tool and I remember the first and only time they ever got the dose wrong you woke in the middle of the night and got sick and it was black. Now I know it was because your body was trying to fight the wolfsbane, but the look on Derek's face was terrified like he thought you were dying and he was the one that caused it. That was the first time I ever saw a wolf leech pain before he ran for his mother.” she leaned towards Stile like she was telling her a secret. “He wanted to make sure that if you were dying it was painless and his mother had to assure him multiple times that you were not dying that you were going to be fine. A few days later you were finally hungry and Derek went to the store himself because there was no peanut butter in the house and that was the only thing you wanted.” Allison looked over at her pausing for a second as Stiles took a bit. “I think that peanut butter is the only way you feel connected with mom, I also think that's why you disappear if you reach the bottom of the jar,” it was her turn to look out over the city “I think it's because you look for her in the people that eat it with you, you get that glimmer of her and when no one comes to stop you it's like she’s failed you.” Stiles didn't know what to say, didn't know how to feel about that, she didn't think Allison was entirely wrong but she still didn't know if she was right either. “I think that peanut butter has been your anchor to reality.”

Stiles shook her head as she nudged her twin with her shoulder “that is where you are wrong little sister.” She looked Allison in they eye “you are my anchor to reality, if you can do it so can I.” 

Allison stuck out her tongue but she could see the tear well up in her eye and smell the love rolling off of her. “Born two minutes before me and you think you know so much more.” Stiles smiled at her sister as she dropped her head to take a few deep breaths, Allison nudged her shoulder, the concern over riding the warmth “are you going to be okay Stiles.”

She shrugged, she didn't know what she was going to do “I don't know, maybe… Yes?”

“That sounds reassuring”

Taking another deep breath she looked up, standing so that she could set the peanut butter jar against the railing, leaning forward to rest her stomach against it instead “its just all a lot to take in you know and I liked being a part of Scott's pack, it had you and him in it and I'm worried about Derek cause I don't want him to resent me because now he has to leave his pack.”

“Stiles” Allison took Stiles hands in hers and it grounded her just a little, clearing away some of that fog. It wasn't like when Derek had touched her mark and the world had become silent, it was more of a clarifying calm. “Just because your an Alpha all of a sudden does not mean that Scott is just going to ditch you and Talia is Derek's mom, she sure as hell isn't going to kick him out just because he got a new mate. Talia spent all those years trying to keep you safe she isn't going to stop just because your an Alpha now. You need training and wherever it comes from you will not be alone. Sisters before misters missy.” She poked Stiles in the side with her finger “Everyday.” Stiles let out a sob of relief and Allison pulled her into a hug wrapping her arms tightly around Stiles shoulders. She knew Stiles was tactile so she always brushed or hugged or held Stiles when she needed, although now that she thought about it that could be her wolf wanting all that. “I think going for a run would help you out.”

She shook her head, she would never be able to go by herself, not with Derek watching her like a hawk and she didn't want to pull someone away from their duties to take care of her, she hated being that person. “I can't, the president is here and it's all hands on deck.”

Before Allison could argue with her Derek was standing in the open sliding glass door “I could go for a run. I’ve got a lot of pent up energy that needs to be rid of before the Gala.”

“I bet you do” Stiles winked at him which only made him shake his head the small smile playing at his lips.

“Gross” 

Stiles looked at Allison her mouth falling open “oh don't you even missy, all that I've had to deal with between you and my best friend… don't even get me started on gross.” Her sister's cheeks turned bright red and satisfied with the outcome she shook her head looking over at her mate that she knew was just trying to help “your mom…”

He cut her off with a wave of his hand before she could even finish the sentence “your team and my teams are all in the area,” well some of them were, some of them were at the hotel already setting up, Danny her tech guy one of them. He was really the only one that she needed to be there cause he was one of the few outside of Allison and Scott that she trusted. Derek went on as not noticing Stiles mental train slowing down “plus your dad and your Uncle and not to mention my beta’s I think she will be just fine.”

“The betas”, something clicked in Stiles head and her shoulders sagged cause how the guck did she not see that before “well fuck me”

“Gross”

She looked at her sister confused before what she said and how she responded worked itself out in her head and she gave Allison a ‘really’ look. Derek straightened up though as if listening for something that he had missed, once he was satisfied he looked back at her “their fine.”

Stiles shook her head, the plans working out in her head for a second time “It's all connected”. There had been that something that just hadn’t been sitting right with her when she had been preparing for the Gala tonight, even as she had explained everything to her team but she had shoved it down and moved on. There had been too many variables, there were to many back up plans to her back up plans, like she just couldn’t settle on which option Kate was going to take. But what if it wasn’t multiple plans for one person but multiple people for one plan. What if Kate had chosen a location with multiple exits because she needed multiple entrances.

“Stiles?”

Her gaze met with her mates concerned one “get everyone back to the room right now, there’s been a change.”

Derek didn’t hesitate for a moment, he had his phone in his hand in an instant calling his teams, Stiles turned to Allison “get ours too, I need to go…”

She didn't bother finishing because she knew that Allison had gotten the picture taking the peanut butter from her hands as Stiles went back to her research and looked it over again. Kate had been recruiting high school kids because who was the easiest person to manipulate but a rebellious teen. Someone that didn't think that anyone in the world gave a shit about them, she was going to use them as the distraction to get herself in. Stiles didn't have to change much to her plans, she rearranged a few guys to make sure that people that she could trust were going to be in the more important spots. Once everyone was gathered she explained the change, that they weren’t just looking for Kate but also for the high school kids that she had convinced to do her dirty work, she had printed out the picture of the kids that had gone missing over the last few months and handed them out as well letting them know that if they saw any of them that they needed to be on the lookout, they needed to be on guard and for christ sake they needed to have wolfsbane bullets that were to be shot only if necessary. The kids were most likely going to be brainwashed, they would attack because they were also most likely going to be feral. Stiles didn't know how Kate would have turned them but she was almost positive they would be. 

Once everyone was up to date with the knew plans, Lydia had come back without her noticing and was standing in the back of the room looking impatient as hell. When Stiles and Derek got close enough she glared at him “our appointments started five minutes ago.”

Stiles was confused because they were hours away from the big event “what appointments?”

Derek just smiled and kissed her forehead and Stiles did not like where this was going and he lightly lead her closer to Lydia “have fun baby, see you before the Gala.” 

Stiles shook her head and dug in her heels but Lydia didn't seem to care as she grabbed her arm and was pulling her out of the room, and Stiles thought she was a lot stronger than she had originally looked. When the got down to the street Lydia shoved her into the car “alright alright” Talia, Erica, and Allison were all waiting, Allison with a smug look on her face and Stiles did not like where this was going. “Where are we going?”

Lydia lifted one strawberry blonde eyebrow looking her up and down like she was nuts “I am not taking you to a Gala looking like that, I'd be a laughing stock and I dont have the time to do everything so we are go to go get it all done professionally.” Stiles groaned and leaned back in the seat because she was sure that she was already going to regret this. When they arrived at their destination Stiles shot Danny a quick text to meet them their when he was finished at the hotel.

 

Three hours later and Stiles hair was curled and in a messy knot at the back of her neck, jewels placed sporadically throughout her hair causing it to catch the light and shine every once in a great while. There were a few loose curled strands that hung down around her face that she had to fight herself from blowing out of her line of sight. Her makeup had been done, which half an hour had been spent arguing with Lydia and the makeup artist to keep the hickies exposed, Lydia thought it was tacky, Stiles didn't care. Lydia had eventually, reluctantly agreed and the artistry began along with her finger and toe nails even and Stiles was grateful that she didn't have to do this on a regular basis because seriously this was all way too much work for her. Once they were back upstairs in the room that they were staying in they all found their gowns laid out for them. The guys must have already changed or were getting ready in another room because they were nowhere to be found.

Stiles had taken her gown into the room that Allison was staying in, her sister not far behind. Lydia had gone for a different gown than the one that she had tried on in the plane but with the same concept. It was still silk and the same emerald color and it still dipped low in the back but it also dipped in the front as well, there was a one inch thick band of jewels that outlined the outside hem coming to a butterfly at the small of her back a green sheer train coming out of the body. The front was also dipped low just below her sternum and it had to be tapped onto her so that it would stay in place and not shift to expose a nipple… or two. It really was beautiful but definitely not something that she would have chosen for herself. There was enough fabric around the bottom that she actually had a pretty good range of motion that Stiles mentally thanked Lydia for because tonight wasn't just about looking good but also about keeping someone important safe and she couldn't do that if she couldn't fight.

She went out into the living room where Allison was waiting for her, she was in a dark maroon ball gown that was tight on top tell about her belly button before it poofed out to the floor much like the one that Stiles had been in the day before only there wasn't any corset strings in the back. Erica, was in a red silk dress with a slit all the way up to her hip, the heels she was wearing causing the gown to not quite reach the floor she looked good but also terrifying, Talia was in a beautiful black ball gown, her shoulders exposed but the sleeves started mid bicep and had long sleeves of beautiful lace down her arms, the same lace covered her chest and torso with an underlay of silk that came out the bottom at her hips and flowed to the ground. She was full covered making her look the most decent but not any less beautiful while Lydia was in a high neck light blue gown that had a small opening from her collar bone to the bottom of her sternum. They all looked up and the smile that formed on the Presidents face told her that Derek was really going to like it. 

She came to stand next to Allison when Lydia scoffed “Stiles, where is the bag?” Stiles looked down at her hands, it had been a beaded bag that Stiles was sure she was going to lose, “It's on the bed”

There was a knock on the door and Stiles looked up, taking in the cologne that was very specific to one person. She could really get used to this whole wolf thing. “It’s Danny, he needs to give us our equipment and then I promise I will get the bag.” Lydia huffed but allowed Stiles to open the door to let her favorite tech guy in, to be far she only had one tech guy but she wasn't going to tell him that. He moved into the room with a brief case taking out small boxes and handing them out specifically to each person, Lydia opened the box a confused look on her face until she realized it was their earpieces. They were smaller than most and sat in the ear and out of sight, nobody would know it was there unless they were part of the group. 

He handed one to the president as well “now these are on the lowest frequency for the wolves” he turned to Stiles “you too Stilinski, I had to recalibrate yours when I found out but its done, no one should be able to hear it except you, it would have been better with implants but there are too many people and not enough time. You hit them once to talk and they will only pick up your voice they are programmed specifically to the individual so they are super sensitive and will only work for you. If you hit them twice it will send a signal in case you can't speak and if you press them three times it will alert the closest team member. You each have your hidden weapons” he turned to Talia “except you I was told you had weapons” she held up her hand palm facing her and grew her nails and he pointed at her “and that's why.” He turned to Erica since she was the closest “you have the knife strapped to your leg? That will eject wolfbane from the blade if you manage to stab someone so be careful it doesn't end up in you, Stiles yours too. You have clips in your hair that make brass knuckles,” she turned her head so they could see the back and sure enough there were four little half moons keeping up her hair, they were small maybe do bigger than the size of a key ring but the had little chains and would not alarm anyone of being more than hair accessories. “There's a jewel on the middle finger that you can press it will make them expand and also link them all together. They have very strong magnets so make sure there isn't anything between them when you activate it. If you tap them twice the grow sharp spikes again covered in wolfsbane.”

Apparently Erica didn't get that information when he originally dropped off everything at salon because her eyes got wide and her smile grew “cool.”

Danny turned to Lydia “you have the necklace that has wolfsbane powder in the charm, and the clip that turns into a dagger.” She nodded “the dagger is made with wolfsbane so be careful,” he looked around at each of them “you know what, assume all of your weapons are made out of wolfsbane because they are and all of you just be careful” he turned back to Lydia “I know your not a wolf but that powder will spread about five feet if blown so watch out for whose around you when you let it go.” She again nodded her understanding and responsibility of having a loose powdered substance that could literally put everyone around her down. Danny turned to Allison “purse turns into a bow, the strap is your string, arrows are in your hair, Stiles said that was all you needed.” This wasn't Allison's first time using her things so he didn't need to go into any more detail than that, he really didn't bother waiting for her to nod her agreement before he was turning to Stiles. “Your bag is filled with all your normal powders, the eyeshadow case is the strong stuff and I also added a few explosive packs that stick and will go off at the sign of movement once they are set, I haven't had the chance to test them yet so I don't know how big it is so I would day give yourself a good distance. You know what to do with everything else.” Stiles knew exactly what to do, she had been training with Deaton for years and knew how to mix powders with the best of them. He looked around making sure that he had covered everyone before closing the briefcase “alright Ladies you are all set to go I will meet you downstairs.” He left the room and Erica turned to her.

“Where did you pick him up, we need a tech guy like that.” 

Stiles beamed with pride “he comes from a long line of hunters but his mate is a wolf so he became a cop and I recruited him for my team. He is wicked good at what he does” her sister made a face and Stiles stuck out her tongue “yes I said wicked”

Erica pointed to the door ignoring them “does all the stuff he listed really do that?” Allison dropped her bag with enough force the the bow popped out, she strung it and pulled on of the straight clips out of her hair whipping her wrist out so that it too dropped into a longer piece of metal. The side that was closest to her popped out feathers while the other end popped out the tip. She held them up for Erica to see and her eyes were huge “whoa”. She turned to Talia “we need one of him.” The President chuckled and Allison hit the button for the arrow to collapse and tucked it back in her hair. She did the same with the purse before swinging it back over her shoulder. 

Stiles smiled because she really did have a good team, she threw her thumb over her shoulder “you guys go ahead I'm gonna grab my purse.” They nodded and headed for the door and Stiles went back into the room eyeing the bag on the bed, she caught her image in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself, she looked good that was for sure but didn't know if she could tolerate the time it took to look the way she did. She huffed and grabbed the bag taking a look inside to make sure she had her phone as well as her supplies before leaving. Once at the top of the stairs she could see a few people on landing but couldn't actually see into the room where she could feel where Derek was at. 

In order to keep her balance she took slow steps so that the heels didn't send her down face first, she thought that being an Alpha would help with that but lets face it she was still clumsy old Stiles. When she was down far enough she stopped to try and find Derek a small smile spreading across her face when she did. He was standing next to his mother who was deep in conversation, his arms were once more folded across his chest with the same murderous look on his face. He must have caught her scent as she made it down a few more steps or heard her rabbiting heart beat because his gaze flew over in her direction and the look that spread across her face showed he had seen her. His arms fell to his sides as a small smile started to spread across his face growing wider as she got closer. 

“Who is that?”

Jackson was just to her left with Danny who looked at him like he was an idiot “that's Stiles you jackass.”

Jackson gave him a look of disbelieving look “that can't possibly be Stiles, that woman is beautiful and one that I wouldn't mind fucking. Stiles is… Stiles, gross.” He shook his head in disgust and Danny took the opportunity to smack him upside the head as Stiles just shook her head.

Derek had apparently heard the same thing because there was a growl deep in his chest but before he could do anything that could cause potential delay she rested her hand against Derek's chest where she could hear his heart was beating faster than hers which she didn't think was possible. The black suit with bow tie doing things to her insides that they didn't have time for either. Derek looked down at her and she smiled up at him “don't get used to this sourwolf.”

He hummed leaning his head down next to hers, his voice low enough so that only she could hear “you are doing things to me not appropriate in front of my mother.”

Her smile grew on her face “right back atcha” she turned her back to him so that she could face his mother and there was a hiss that escaped his lips as he noticed that her mark was out for the world for see and it just made her smile bigger. Stiles had been a little reluctant about that thinking it more of a distraction than anything else but she didn't exactly have an option. “We should probably head out before you arrive late.” Talia nodded, Stiles had a plan and Talia, while she was still the Alpha, knew that Stiles plan to keep her safe wouldn't work if she didn't listen to the the younger woman.

Stiles heard Scott come up behind her as he patted Derek on the shoulder “your so screwed” he left Derek's side and came up next to her before he could reply and as they walked to the limo Stiles placed her finger to her ear “mama wolf is on the move, everyone in there positions.” She looked up at the roofs once outside where there were a few of her wolves perched ready to move. 

Stiles was one of the last to get in, Derek behind her, Talia sitting next to her. Derek would be the first one out, he would help his mother out first then Stiles. She was starting to get jittery the longer that they were in the car which caused her to drum her fingers against her knee. Derek took her hand and she looked over to see him staring at her “it's gonna be okay baby.”

She glanced up and out towards the roof where she could see the wolf keeping up with the limo before she looked back at Derek “I just want this night to be over.” He hummed his agreement and Stiles went back to listening to the comms, there were a few comments, threats easily taken care of by the group that was already in place. 

When they got to the hotel there were crowds of photographers and people standing on the steps, a huge red carpet draped down the center leading up to the hotel. The people gathered behind the ropes and guards that were spaced a lit more close together than at the speech were pushing forwards trying to get that much closer to all the excitement. There were banners hanging down in front of the pillars announcing the event and the visit by President Hale.

As the limo pulled to a slow stop, the door was opened and Derek got out, he held his hand out for his mother first then for Stiles. The moment that she stepped out of the car there were flashes like crazy and she assumed it was because of Talia. There were yells from the photographers for Talia to pose, they asked questions which she just politely smiled to before moving down the line. It was almost too much for Stiles, there were pictures being snapped of her and Derek as well some of the group of people that came out of the President's limo and between the bright flashes and the noises it was sending Stiles senses on hyper drive and she was trying very hard to not panic. 

Derek came out of nowhere and placed his hand on the small of Stiles back right over her mark and a calmness washed over her and she was back in security mode. She turned towards Derek and posed because apparently they were yelling for the both of them almost as much as they wanted pictures of the President. They wanted to know if Derek had the same mark on his back, if he had been the one to leave the marks on her neck and if they truly were married. Derek had the smile of a proud mate but didn't answer any of the questions as much as his mother had and when they finally followed her into the hotel she couldn't be more thrilled to be away from them. 

There were comments over the comms letting her know when each of the team members were in position. Everyone was standing around talking, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Stiles and Derek split moving in opposite directions around the room making sure that the perimeter was safe. Scott and Allison moved down the middle with the president while Lydia and Erica moved through the crowds on both side between the couples. 

“Helllllo beautiful” Stiles huffed as the smell of alcohol assaulted her nose, her face scrunching up in disgust as the manager came to stand in front of her. He held out a glass “may I offer you a glass of wine and ask where that brooding husband of yours is.” Stiles was not stupid and what was worse is that she could smell the wolfsbane coming from the glass.

She politely smiled at him “no you may not ask where he is and I think I'm okay for now but thank you.” Before he could say anything she ducked around him making sure that she bumped the glass onto his ill fighting tux. Stiles started scanning the room, she touched her ear “watch out for the wine, manager offered me a spiked glass.” She kept moving tell she was once more with her group towards the front, there were tables placed randomly around the room and Lydia had already secured one. 

Stiles didn't stop moving the entire night, she got into a few conversations here and there mostly people asking if her and Derek were a thing or how she managed to come with the President but she wouldn't answer most of their questions which put most of them off and she would move along. They hadn't had too many hiccups by the time they got to the speech, Stiles was standing in the crowd while Derek stood on stage directly behind his mother like he always did. She didn't focus too much on the speech for obvious reasons just catching a few words here and there but instead looked around the crowds trying to catch anything out of the ordinary.

There was a crackle over the comms before Allison's voice “just spotted the target and this is going to sound crazy but she’s blue.”

Stiles eyebrows furrowed together as she touched her ear “blue?”

“Yes”

She let out a huff and looked up at Derek who gave her the slightest of nods “alright boys this is it, claws detected use force at will, do not chase.” There was a scream in the crowd and Stiles cursed under her breath as her head flew in that direction. Stiles really couldn't see anything from where she stood but she knew it had been way too calm for way too long. She grabbed her dress and sprinted towards the stage her hand still clutching her purse, she looked up into the balcony and through a window and saw Kate perched on one of the outside buildings. Stiles took the steps to the stage two at a time as there was another scream that rang out before she grabbed Talia's hand “stay close”. Derek followed behind his mother as there was a crash of glass and more screams from the balcony. They had prepared for this, there was a plan and she was going to execute it but she just didn't know how many people were going to be hurt in the process, she hoped none. When they got to the top of the steps where the stairs split off in two direction with a door that led to a hallway straight ahead she knew that it was the only blind spot in the room where she had strategically placed one of her teammates in a dress that looked exactly like the Presidents, scent and all. 

She stopped and waited for Derek to catch up still holding onto his mom, her hand came to his chest as he stopped in front of her and she looked into his eyes because she wasn't sure that she was going to make it out of this since she was going to end up being the one fighting off Kate. “Remember, just distract her long enough” he nodded and when there was a loud crash and his claws came out and his fangs dropped she smacked his chest and pointed at him letting Talia's hand go so that she could take his lapels into her hands. Derek looked down at her “don't fight her”.

He leaned his head down smashing his lips against against hers before resting their foreheads together “I promise I will come back to you but you have to come back to me.”

She took a deep breath of his scent to try and calm her nerves as there was more screams and crashes that came from the other room and she nodded “promise”. She didn't know if she was going to be able to keep it but she would try. Stiles turned taking Talias hand and pushed the door open, Derek closing and locking it behind them before he ran up the stairs with the woman that looked like Talia. Stiles ran down the hall with the President close behind, they got to a point where there was a linen closet to the right that Stiles pushed the President in, she held up a finger for her to stay there. Running back where there were a set of tables on either side of the hall, she took the two sticky pouches of wolfsbane placing one across from the other before she went into the linen closet with Talia. Pressing her ear to the door she held her breath and listened. Derek would let her know when Kate was on the way but it was Scott who she really needed to hear from before they could move again. So she pressed her back to the door hoping it would keep enough resistance in case someone came down the hall and waited, listening. It was quiet, she could still hear all the excitement from the gala. All the screams, crashes, growls and thuds as her men dealt with all riff raff. There was only one way in and one way out of this hall and that was just the way she liked it, she would be able to hear if anyone came in and they would have to get blasted with wolfsbane first. 

“Stiles”

She put her finger to her lips and it felt like forever while they waited, there were still comments shooting back and forth over the comms between some of the men but she kept quiet waiting for the one that said her mate was safe. It was then that there was a crackle over the comms and a familiar voice “she's heading your way.” Fuck they needed Scott to be ready too, she prayed that he wasn't hurt. There was another crackle and then Scotts voice “I'm in position.” Stiles looked at the President who gave her a nod and she turned to the door once more waiting, she heard the door get broken down and she once again cursed in her head, they couldn't leave before those bags went off or they would be caught in the crossfire so they had to sit and wait just long enough. Her finger went to her lips once more as she she heard the steps stop just before the tables and Stiles once more held her breath. 

Come on, just a few more steps, Stiles realized something and got down on her knee and took the fabric of the presidents dress in her hand and waited. 

There was a moment of silence before a loud blast and then the howl of a feral animal and Stiles knew that Kate had walked into her trap. She used the loud noise to cover of her tearing a piece of fabric from Talias dress. She stood up and grabbed her bag throwing a few powders together before dropping them onto the clothe whispering to it. It flashed a bright pink and she leaned towards the President “put this over your mouth and nose, it'll keep the wolfsbane out of your lungs and close your eyes.” She did as she was told and Stiles took a deep breath holding it as she threw the door open and ran down the hall pulling the President behind her until she reached the last room with Kate close behind. She slammed the door shut and threw an armoire in front of it which was a lot easier now that she was an Alpha. 

Once they were in and safe enough, for now, Stiles went over to one of the secret doors that lead to the roof and threw it open before pushing Talia through it “follow the corridor, you'll be safe.” She went to argue with her but Stiles closed the door hearing Talia yell her name and she could hear the worry. Stiles looked forward reaching for the knife under her dress because right now she needed to worry about Kate who as she turned slammed into the room. 

Allison was right about her being blue but it was because Kate had been bitten too and Kate was something that Stiles had never seen before, she guessed that she was a werepanther. Even with her superhuman healing her eyes were still bloodshot, and there was a wheeze as as she took deep breaths, not to mention there were splinterings of wood that were sticking out of her skin, blooded with black veins crawling away from the infection site. Stiles felt her claws drop, the ones wrapped around the knife digging into her hand as her fangs grew and moved her foot back into her fighting stance her arms coming up in front of her, fingers stretched out. 

It all happened so quickly, Kate charged at her, Stiles waited tell she was close moving at the last minute spinning away from her stabbing the knife deep into her side leaving there as Kate let out a deep guttural howl jumping away from her. Stiles dipped back down into her stance as Kate ripped the blade from side throwing it against the wall “bitch. Your gonna die little Alpha and I'm going to get everything you have.” Kate didn't wait for her to respond but charged again this time compensating for Stiles trying to duck her, her own claws out. Stiles however, still faster than the other woman, grabbed her hand turning her back to the woman and pulled her over her shoulder so that she landed on her back the wind knocked out of her. With Kates hand still in her grip she placed the heel of her stiletto over Kate's heart ripping her arm out of the socket another growl and hiss leaving her lips before Stiles leaned down to face her aunt.

“I'm going to end this once and for all” Stiles didn't know why it had been so simple, maybe it was because she was an Alpha now with a lot more power and strength but she really didn't care. Stiles thought about the people that her aunt had hurt, the people that she had loved and a fresh wave of anger rolled off of her.

Kate looked up at her, seemingly expecting her demise and Stiles knew that she was still having issues breathing from the powder and being tossed flat on her back. Even though she was in so much pain there was still so much hatred in her blood shot eyes “you won't do it, I'm your aunt, I'm family and I know more about your mother's murderer.”  
“I don't give a fuck about what you think you know, you hurt my mate when he was vulnerable” she spat the words out at her as Kate moved her hand to the stiletto and before Stiles could adjust she was being slammed to the ground herself. It was her turn to gasp for breath luckily she hadn't inhaled any of the wolfsbane so it only took a second for her to once more be fighting ready. They wrestled on the ground some each trying to fight for dominance and Kate actually managed to reach back and slam her her hand into Stiles her claws sinking in and it made her howl in pain and it wasn't a human howl but a wolf howl. Kate used the small distraction to grab the knife that she had thrown to the side and lifted it ready to drive it onto Stiles heart. Luckily in that moment the door flew open and it was just enough of a distraction for Stiles to grab Kate's hand, dig her heels into the ground and with all her strength lift them both up only for her to tackle Kate on to her back shoving the knife into the other woman's chest. Stiles heard gurgling and Kate's last breath as she sat up, she lifted her head to look to see who came in the room to find Jackson standing in the doorway claws and teeth out. She was exhausted, out of breath and her side hurt like a bitch, but she was still very much Stiles as she let the words slip from her lips “missed the action by a second.”

He held out his hand for her and that was definitely a first for him to ever help her up “I saw enough to write a report about how it was self defense.” Reaching over he grabbed a blanket and handed to Stiles, she humed her appreciation and they both looked down at Kate's body

“You have a gun?”

He looked over a little shocked at the request but pulled it out of his jacket and Stiles went over to the body placing it against Kate's head before letting a shot ring out. She felt numb, not because of the shot to the head, that was Stiles making sure that her aunt stayed dead but because she had actually killed Kate, her aunt and while she didn't exactly care for her she did take someone's life and that was never supposed to be easy. There was the smell of burnt wolfsbane that floated out of the barrel and Stiles was positive for once in her life that Kate would not be getting up anytime soon, she would never hurt another person again. 

She didn't move staring down at the lifeless eyes of her family, it wasn't until Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder that she remembered that he was even there. He took the gun back from her and threw his head towards the door “go, everyone is waiting down in the hall and Derek insisted that I send you down the minute that I could.” She was going to ask what he was going to do when she looked up to see that there were more of their men as well as police officers making their way into the room.

“Shove wolfsbane in the hole, she fucking deserves it.” Her brain was still a little foggy her hands stained with blood, and her dress red from where Kates claws had been. She moved her arm enough to see that the holes were already starting to heal so she slowly moved out of the room amd back into the hall. The linen closet door was still open and there was powder on the floor where the baggies had exploded. The tables that she had stuck them to were toppled in half leaving burn marks on the walls, she would have to let Danny know how well those worked but not today, tonight she just didn't have the energy to do anything but find her mate.

When she got to room where the gala had been she noticed a few covered bodies sporadically around the room and prayed that known of them were their teams. There was movement that caught her eye and she looked up to see that it had been Erica, she was standing with Lydia and Allison, the brass knuckles still out but the blades in and there was blood dripping from her hands, splatter marks on her dress. Allison still had her bow out an arrow in her hand and she noticed that a few were missing from her hair but she seemed unscathed so there was that going for her. The President was safe, talking to a woman in a suit with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with Scott and Derek standing on either side of her. Derek had been so focused on her mother that Erica, being the first person to notice her standing at the top of the stairs actually had to tap his shoulder and point her out.

Derek's head flew around to look at her after what Erica had said registered and before he ran to her he caught her father and her uncles gaze making sure they moved towards the President before Derek took the stairs three at a time to get to her. She held up a hand before he could freak out over the blood on her side and gave him a weak smile “I’m okay Der, let's just finish this night and get it over with.” He nodded his agreement and they both made their way back down the stairs to talk to the cops, she was once again quiet but told them what happened and what she had to do in order to save the President. Satisfied with her story, they released them and they all rode back to the hotel. Derek let her know that some of her team and his had volunteered to take shifts watching out for his mother as well as her father and Uncle Chris s so that they could go back to their room and she could get some much needed rest. 

Stiles let herself out of her dress and turned the shower on so that she could clean the blood off of her. She turned it on as hot as she could stand letting it rain down over her sore muscles, washing away the death that she had caused. Not sure how long she had been standing there on her own, there was a hand that rested against her shoulder and she lost. There were sobs that wrecked her chest as the tears mixed with the warm water. His hands moved along her back and even Derek's touch could not make her feel better on this one, he told her it was going to be okay and that she had to do what she did in order to protect herself, holding onto her until the water went cold and Stiles eyes went dry.   
He lifted her out of the shower, because she still felt numb like she had left her body and gently placed her on the bed, laying her down before snuffling against her side checking to make sure that she was healing properly and there wasn't any lasting. She wasn't, her Alpha body doing its part and healing her with ease and leaving her with nothing but a need for sustenance but she wasn't hungry or hurt anymore at least not physically just more emotionally. When he was satisfied with what he found he moved up onto the bed behind her so that he could wrap himself around her and she could drift off to sleep no matter how long that took.


	8. The End to a New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I have a few ideas for what I am going to write next I just have to slim it down to one.

Epilogue 

 

Stiles was put on house arrest for a week after she returned to the states, she was to be debriefed on her under cover case, as well as the Kate Argent case, as they were separated until Stiles explained. She was to remain with her father with no outside contact until they had determined her fate. Luckily for her that had meant a week and even that had felt so long, but today was the day that she could go back into the precinct and maybe stop by to see Derek. She had warned him in advance that it could happen and when it did her father let him know that she would contact him once it was all over. 

She had sent her mate a quick text, once her father had given her her phone back that told him that she was finally free but had to go to work first. Stiles had had two panic attacks while she had been away from him because now that she had found her soulmate apparently her wolf needed him… like all the time. In both instances her claws and fangs had come out but Derek being the one that thought ahead had made sure to give her a couple of his shirts in case something like that had happened. Taking her phone out once more only caused her wolf to let out a soft whine because there was still no text from Derek, what if he didn't like her anymore, what if he had decided that she was too much of a liability or worse that she just wasn't the brooding mans type. There was maybe a chance that she was going to have another panic attack standing outside of her police station.

“Stiles?” She looked to see Scott standing in front of the door, when he saw her though he came down and pulled her into the ally. He wrapped his arms around her “its okay dude, relax. You'll see him soon.” Stiles didn't know how her best friend knew that she had been upset about Derek but she was grateful and slightly impressed, not to mention Scott's scent had always had a way of calming her down as well and she chalked it up to him being a pack mate. When her claws were no longer distended Scott looked down at her “you good now buddy.” She nodded at him, giving him a small smile, she didn't know how many times she had had to do that with him when Allison had left for weeks at a time but it was nice to know that he would do it for her as well. “Good, now come on.”

He led her into the building and past Jennifer, the officer stuck on front desk duty, she smiled at Stiles welcoming her back and congratulating her on the big break through. When they walked into the bull pin there was a huge banner strung across that said congratulations Stilinski in big letters, there were balloons and streamers and one of the guys that was being booked even had a pointy party hat on his head. They had done stuff for other guys on the force as well but never anything for her and she was more than a little surprised. Her hand came to her mouth as she started laughing looking at her best friend “is this why you were waiting for me outside” his cute puppy smile got bigger and she laughed. 

Jackson and Danny were the first ones to come up to her, Jackson, as always, looking begrudged. “The sign was cost extra cause of your stupid name.” Danny smacked him on the back of the head causing Jackson to hold out his hand “and thank you or something like that.”

Stiles took what she could get out of Jackson placing her hand in his, Danny took her hand next, throwing his head towards Jackson. “We both got jobs working for the President, so we wanted to thank you.”

She shrugged but still took his hand “you guys did all the hard work.”

Allison came bouncing up placing her hands on Danny's shoulders “yeah but we wouldn't have had a plan that could have worked like yours without you.”

Jackson scoffed “I totally could have thought of that.” 

Danny rolled his eyes leading his partner back to their desks for the inevitable work they had to do with a short “sure you could’ve buddy.” It wasn't all that convincing because they really knew who the brains of the outfit was but in the end it made Jackson feel better, or not, no one really knew for sure.

Her sister turned back to Stiles “there are flowers on your desk waiting for you but we all wanted to give out congratulations before you got drowned under paperwork.” 

Stiles smiled her cheeks just the slightest pink “thanks sister.” 

“Congratulations Stilinski” 

She looked over at the guy that Greenberg was leading back to lock up, his hands still cuffed and the pointy hat still on his head “thanks criminal guy.”

He turned his head “Rico”

Stiles nodded “right” she shook her head turning back to her sister who was only laughing at her. She pointed to her sister “you said flowers” which Stiles had never received in her life from anybody “from who?”

Allison wiggled her eyebrows “go look and find out.”

Shaking her head and going over to her desk where sure enough there was a beautiful arrangement of flowers with orange roses, her favorite peach colored gerber daisy and forget me nots. There was a note that was sticking out the top that she grabbed ‘Stiles, I hope that you did not forget me because you're the one rose I desire the most. Until I see you again I leave you these. Der.’ Stiles grinned, it was corny as hell but it was also super cute, it also made her wolf relax a little as well.

“Ooh, Stilinski got flowers.”

“Shut it Greenberg” she leaned down to press her nose in the bouquet and it smelled as good as it looked. There was a hand that was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father, a sweet smile on his face. 

“I need to see you in my office, bring the flowers.” Stiles nodded, she needed to talk to him as well so this was good. She grabbed the flowers before following him into his office, placing the huge vase on one of the cabinets that was in there. Her father closed his door and pulled her into a tight hug. “I am so proud of her kid. You did an amazing job.” It was then that she realized why all his blinds had been closed, he had been the only one that she could see for the last week what with the staying at his house but even so she hadn't really seen all that much of him. He had been working pretty hard because apparently he was losing a bunch of his guys. Not to mention he also had to give account of what had happened in Italy as well. “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

She took a deep breath to try and clear the knot in her throat at the mention of her mother but then pulled away from her father looking up at him. “I heard you and Uncle Chris caught a few of the kids?” He nodded “good, and their safe now?”

Her father moved around to sit at his desk “Yes, the President is going to be working with them personally to retrain them, with the Alpha that turned them gone they should be doing much better.” Stiles took the seat that her father directed her to a little confused as to what more there was. She really hoped he wasn't going to put her undercover again because she was about to tell him that she was going to be giving her two weeks notice. “With that being said, I am assigning you to work with them as well. I know that you were planning on working with the President permanently,” her mouth fell open and he put up a hand to stop her sputtering “its fine, I want you to do what you want to but I figured this way you can spend your last two weeks with the department working with Derek.” Stiles was practically jumping out of her seat she was so excited, her father looked up at her “before you leave to join him though I want you to empty your locker and your desk. You can put the boxes in here and I will get them to your apartment after work.” There was that knot in her throat again, when she had come into the department to work under her father there had been a very strict no special treatment rule. They even had to sign a weaver that at the first sign of favoritism she would be out of there, they had committed so wholeheartedly to that rule so that Stiles could stay with her friends that they didn't even talk about personal things in the office, that is when she was actually in the office. Her father looked at her “I want you to take this training seriously Stiles because your going to need it as much of it as they are.”

She didn't care about their rule, she was leaving anyway so she got up out of her chair and went over to where her father was sitting and wrapped her arms around his shoulder “I promise I will make myself strong enough to defend myself and my pack. Which I am hoping you will be in?”

Her father patted her arm and looked up at her “wherever you are, I will be kid.” Stiles kissed his head and gave him one last squeeze before going back to sit in the other chair. “There’s cake in the breakroom for you, and a plane that you need to be on.” Stiles jumped up to leave, her hand was on the knob when her father shouted “after your desk and locker are cleared young lady.” 

She threw the door open, waving her hand to let him know she had heard him before going to get a slice of cake before getting started on her locker. When she got in there there wasn't anyone else so she went to cut herself a slice, she was just about to put it on a plate when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up before she was slammed up against a wall a hand to her throat. Stiles had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to make sure that her Alpha eyes didn't show, and when she opened them it was to see Matt standing there. “Let me go.”

He growled and pushed his hand into her throat apparently not satisfied with the amount of oxygen she was getting “you brought a team to Italy and didn't pick me?”

Stiles was surprisingly calm, he wasn't all that strong or maybe it was just that she was stronger but he wasn't exactly hurting her or even cutting off her oxygen supply just more annoying her than anything. “I didn't choose you because you don't listen and I needed people that were gonna do what I say and not run away like a little bitch and Matt I hate to have to tell you this but your the type to run away.” 

Matt brought his hand up to punch her, only she moved her head at the last second and his hand instead went into the wall. He stuttered for a second before adding his other hand to her throat and now Stiles was just getting pissed “you brought Whittemore.”

She huffed “let me go Matt, I am warning you.” 

“All the guys that went to Italy are leaving for better jobs and I'm stuck here cause you chose Jackson over me. Well now your gonna pay.”

He tried to squeeze his hands harder around her neck, so she brought both arms up between his, bringing her elbows down on the inside of his arms causing him to lose his grip on her neck before she brought her elbow to meet with his nose. There was a popping sound before Matt was doubling over, blood pouring out his nose. “Jackson may be an arrogant self righteous prick but he knows how to listen because if he doesn't he knows there's a chance it'll mean more people are potentially in danger. Unlike you who won't listen to a word anyone says, so here’s a little word of advice, the next time someone tells you to let them go, I would if I were you or this won't be the last bloody nose you get.” Stiles went to walk out the door when she noticed Jackson and Danny standing there.

There was actually a smile on Jackson's face “alright Stilinski. I've been wanting to do that for years.

Stiles didn't know why Jackson was being so nice to her all of a sudden but she was going to take it “someone was going to have to.” She went back out to her desk and started to clean, Danny bringing her the slice of cake that she had left in there when Matt so rudely interrupted her. In a few hours she had everything cleaned out, there were three boxes that she had placed in her father's office to go home and she was taking a moment to really say goodbye to her job. It wasn't that she didn't love being an agent because she did, she had loved the work that she did and she loved catching the bad guys that thought they could get away with it. All those sleepless nights and long hours had shown what hard work could do and while she would still have that with the President she knew it wasn't going to be the same. 

Scott came to sit on the edge of her now empty desk “I heard you decked Matt” she hummed not really denying or confirming it. She knew better than that “you ready for the next chapter of our lives?”

She shrugged “I guess I don't have a choice.”

There was a sweet look on his face “you could always stay here with Matt and Greenberg” Stiles groaned and threw her head back against the chair. “I don't think so,” 

He nudged her chair with his foot “at least you’ll still have me and Allison. Once we finish our two weeks of course, I heard your dad is gonna have to transfer some new folks in what with Jackson and Danny leaving as well as myself and Allison, not to mention you.”

Stiles looked up at her best friend “it doesn't surprise me.”

“You did always have a knack for surrounding yourself with the best.”

“STILES THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!”

She looked over at Greenberg who was standing next to Isaac, she patted Scott on the leg “I'll see you in a few weeks.” Stiles waited for him to nod before she went over to Isaac who lead her out to the car in front of the station. It was a quiet ride to the airport and sure enough, just like her father had said there was a plane waiting for her with the presidential seal stamped on the side and there was maybe a part of her that became a little giddy thinking it was just for her. It was a seemingly short plane ride, they seemed to level out for no more than ten minutes before going back down. Once she was off the plane there was another car waiting for her this time with Boyd waiting for the two of them.

He opened the door for her and as she climbed in he said “he’s been pacing, waiting for you to get in.” 

Stiles maybe smiled a little too much to herself at the thought that there was someone actually waiting for her, it was a another short ride to the Hales summer home. As they pulled up Erica and Talia were waiting for her, Talia gave her a big hug when she got out.

“Welcome sweetheart, Derek had to go to a meeting but he will be back shortly. He insisted that we have a sandwich ready for you so Erica is going to take you to the kitchen but if there is anything that you need let us know and please treat this as your own home as you are part of the family now.” 

She could feel the red on her cheeks at her words “thank you” Stiles followed Erica like she had been prompted and sure enough in the kitchen was a sandwich waiting for her. As well as Cora and Laura, a magazine open between the two of them that they were both leaning on the counter to look at and when Stiles entered the room they both looked up with huge smiles on their faces. Erica pointed to the stool that she could use which she promptly pulled out to sit on while Erica went to the fridge to grab a couple of bottles of water placing one of them in front of her before exiting the room.

Coras smile only grew the longer that Stiles sat there and it didn't take too long before she just exploded “your the girl from the pictures, the one Derek was complaining about before he left.”

Laura chuckled “he's not complaining anymore, what’d you do, fuck him into compliance” she held up her hand her smile only getting bigger “not that it would be a bad thing I'm just curious cause now you have my little brother wrapped around your finger.”

The younger of the Hale sisters rolled her eyes “what my sister is trying to ask is if the mark is real or part of your guys plan.”

Stiles had been unconsciously picking at her sandwich “it's real alright, but what did you mean the girl from the pictures?” Cora turned the magazine around for Stiles to see and she nearly choked on her bite, sure as shit there was a picture of her and Derek from the Gala. They were standing chest to chest, Stiles mark out there for the world to see and apparently there was no stopping it now. A caption was written over it ‘infamous Derek Hale, brooding security guard to the president finds love interest in Styles, is it real or is it all just a cover up.’ “Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me” she glanced up at the two “with a y really? Come on man do your research.”

The older woman let out a full belly laugh “really, that's what your worried about is that they didn't spell your name right not that they think your relationship is fake?”

There was a huff that escaped her lips as she sat back on the stool letting out a light shrug but throwing her hands up “I saved your mom, the President of the United States of America and they can't check the spelling on my name. They're always gonna talk about mine and Derek's relationship, he's the President's son and I'm a lowly cop, not to mention he's gorgeous as hell and… well… I'm me. I'm sure they're will be way more comments about if we're actually together and why.”

“Gross that's my brother your talking about being… eww I can't even say it ” Cora and Allison were going to get along great. “So it's true then, you two are actually mates.”

Stiles shrugged and went back to her sandwich “got the mark to prove it.”

Laura stood up straighter to seemingly size her up “your really an Alpha too then?” She swallowed what was in her mouth before closing her eyes, she focused before looking up at Laura whose eyes flashed gold “whoa… cool.”

The younger Hale held up a hand “mom said that Derek's an Alpha too how does that work?”

She shrugged “I have no idea”

“But…”

“Enough with the interrogation, jesus you guys are worse than me.” Stiles turned at the sound of her mates voice and maybe, just maybe, she jumped off the stool to throw herself into Derek's arms. He caught her, the biggest smile on his face as he looked down at her and Stiles was so happy to see him after being stuck with her father for a week, not that she didn't love him but Derek was her mate. Apparently he was just as excited as she was because once she was close enough he bent his head down to press his lips against hers and it was needy, filled with want and desire and Stiles was more than willing to answer back with the same enthusiasm. That is until there was an empty bottle that came to hit him in the head only to bounce off and hit Stiles as well. He broke the kiss to growl at his sisters, Stiles turned, almost completely forgetting about the others in the room which caused her cheeks down to her neck to become red with a blush. 

Laura had both hands in the air “two in one”

Cora looked like she was going to be sick “gross, what happened to no PDA in front of us.”

Derek's face softened as he looked down at her “I found my mate, that's what happened.”

There was shiver of fake disgust that went through Cora “gross, I'm outta her” she grabbed the older Hale sister as well “come on, lets give these people some privacy.”

“But it's like free porn”

“Starring your little brother”

Laura's nose wrinkled in disgust “when you put it like that” she started walking no longer having to be pushed but then stopped “hey this is the kitchen, he has his…” Cora just kept pushing and since Laura really didn't put up that much of a fight it was easier for her to make them leave.

Once they were gone, Stiles turned back to Derek “please tell me your room is close.”

There was a sly sexy grin that spread across his face “oh yeah it is” she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist as his arms came up to support her. 

 

An hour later and Stiles was sitting in Derek's bed huffing and puffing, an equally naked Derek next to her breathing just as harshly as she was. He was on his stomach and Stiles had her hand resting against his back her fingers brushing ever so softly over their shared mark. She could feel his happiness, his contentment, his love for her and it made her happier than she ever thought she could be. “Was that because we’re mates or because I was gone for a week because if it was the week thing I could definitely take some more trips.”

He opened one of those beautiful blue eyes to look up at her as his arm came around her waist to pull her close to him causing a giggle to escape “oh no your not, your not ever leaving my side again.”

Normally she loved her independence loved being able to live on her own and do her own things but she was wildly okay with never leaving his side “what if I have to pee?” He rolled his eyes and she chuckled “so does this mean you like me now?”

There was a deep laugh that made the whole bed shake “I suppose you could say that.”

There was a knock on the door and Laura's booming voice “Derek stop the sex mom wants you… and Stiles.”

They looked at each other before slowly, maybe a little reluctantly, getting off the bed to change. Derek took her hand and led her outside to where all the new wolves that had been changed by Kate were waiting. The President had already started the training so Derek took her off to the side and Stiles lifted her hand pointing at the others “why are we not with them?”

There was a smiled that pulled at Derek's lips “because I'm going to teach you how to shift, it may hurt a little bit the first time but the pain will eventually subside.” She nodded her understanding and he moved closer to her and at first she didn't know what he was doing until he reached down to place her hand on his mark. “I want you to close your eyes, and focus on your wolf, feel the way that I put all of my emotions and feelings towards my wolf how everything; thought, emotion, or feeling gets redirected to him. I want you to do the same.” Stiles did as she was told and closed her her eyes, when she did she could see Derek's black wolf standing in front of her. “Good, now you may start to feel a burning or pulling but its a pain I can't take away you have to feel it but I also want you to ignore it and think only of your wolf. Try to see her, see what color her hair is how long her snout is, I want you to see everything and focus on your every detail.” Stiles huffed and threw her eyes open because while she had felt a burning, it had come and gone. The thing was, is when Stiles opened her eyes she had to tilt her head back a lot farther then she had to previously and the grin on Derek's face said that it had worked. She looked down at where her hands should have been and instead found two white paws instead, she dropped her body to the ground and covered her head with her paws because holy shit it had actually worked. Derek thought she was beautiful, an all white wolf with those deep red Alpha eyes, Derek didn't think there was anything that he had seen that was more exquisite to his wolf than Stiles in her own wolf form. He shifted quickly and went over to nudge her with his own pitch black nose and when she looked up at him he yiped and started bouncing towards the forest that was twenty feet away. Stiles slowly lifted herself onto her paws and followed after him, the last thing she heard from the group was one of the kids asking “Are we gonna be able to do that, that was cool!”


End file.
